Kenji the Dark Warrior
by AR3G0N
Summary: A story of boy named Kenji Kurosangaku. a 16 year old from Tokyo whom had discover his shinigami powers and was pulled into the world of the dead.  He meats Hitsugaya and they become best of friends. Great adventure awaits Kenji and his new friend.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Auther note: This story is based on the Japanese version of Bleach. Thus I will from time to time use one or two Japanese words since when translated into English they no longer convey the same meaning. I will still provide tranlation so that those whom had watched the English dub can still keep up. Please enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>It's spring. The sun is shining and there are almost no clouds in the sky today. It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. 'I'm so totally late' said Kenji. He was running for all of his might in the direction of his school. By his calculations he wasn't going to make it in time at this rate.<p>

His homeroom teacher, Ms. Yukari, was going to give him another earful on how he should be a more responsible student.

Kenji Kurosangaku was a 16 year old High school student. He worked hard enough on his school work and put in extra studies when he could. Time on the other hand, was not one of his talents. 'I can't believe that I over slept again!' he thought out loud. 'I really have got to find a new alarm clock that you can plug into the wall. Battery powered just never works out.' After a few turns he was running through the school grounds and could tell by the silence that people were already in class. He tried sneaking in class without Yukari noticing but stealth isn't his strong point either. After the five minute lecture on responsibility class resumed. It wasn't until lunch time that he could relax again.

'You're always late!' stated Kazuki. 'Are you planning on doing anything about it?' He asked. Kenji ignored him. They have known one another for 2 years now and Kazuki knew perfectly why he was late and that he really couldn't help it. Taking his seat next to Kenji in the cafeteria he simply started on his lunch. Kenji wasn't hungry. His simply sat and nibbled at his food while reading a book. 'I know I'm always late. I just have to get one of those proper alarm clocks that work on wall socket power' said Kenji. 'Your also late sometimes Kazuki, you're not a perfect student either.' Kazuki let out a long sigh 'I suppose so' he said. 'Hey did you hear about the strange occurrences lately?' Kenji looked up from his book. 'Yes I have actually. Have they found out what it is?' 'No, they haven't yet. Some people say its ghosts.' said Kazuki. He tried making a scary face but merely made himself look stupid. Over the past few weeks strange accidents have been happening all over Tokyo. They didn't have any pattern or rhythm, but it also wasn't happening anywhere else. Strange things ranging from big claw marks appearing on buildings to trees being uprooted and cars being smashed. 'You're being paranoid' said Kenji 'how can that explain anything?'

'Come on man, what do you think it is?' asked Kazuki. 'I don't know and I'm not really that interested.' replied Kenji. 'I'm going outside for a bit, you coming?' 'I'll be outside in a bit. See you later!' said Kazuki. While Kenji walked out, Kazuki regarded him for a bit. Kenji was a tall man with broad shoulders, long golden blond hair with a brown tint and grey eyes. He was also a very kind person and always had a smile on him. He wondered why he hasn't got a girlfriend. There are plenty of girls out there that would go head over heels for him. He sight, finished his meal and headed outside.

Kenji walked slowly through the school grounds. The warm sun felt comfortable. And a cool breeze was drifting over him. Kenji looked out to the city. He had been wondering what could be causing all the accidents of late. He too though it might be something super natural. He had been able to see ghosts for a while. He never told anyone because he knew they would throw him in an asylum. He didn't know why he was able to see them but he simply could. He knew they were ghosts because they could walk through solid matter, and drifted about from time to time. He had even spoken to one of them before. He hoped it wasn't too serious. He heard Kazuki calling him. 'Perhaps it would all eventually go away' he thought.

Things started to change on his way home. With a loud roar and a bang some sort of beast appeared in the street and started rampaging through. Kenji Stood still, paralyzed with shock. 'What on earth is happening?' said Kenji. The beast, with huge scythe like arms and a white jagged toothed mask kicked a car and rolled towards Kenji. 'Shit!' he screamed. He closed his eyes and through his arms outward. His thoughts ran at the speed of light, all of the relating to one sentence: 'I'm going to die'. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his ribs and he felt like he was flying through the air. When he opening his eyes he saw that he really was flying. 'Am I dead?' Kenji asked. 'No' came a voice. 'You are going to be OK'. Kenji looked up and saw he was being held on one arm by a man in a black kimono with a large sword in the other. He looked down. 'AAAGH! Put me down!' Kenji exclaimed. 'Oh sorry' said the man. Kanji was brought back down to solid earth. He saw that there were other men in black kimonos fighting the beast. He looked up at his rescuer. 'What is that?' asked Kenji. 'It's a Hollow' said the man.

'Hollow? What's a "Hollow"' He asked again. The man in the black kimono looked down in shock as he realized that the boy was talking to him. 'You can see me?' he asked. 'Yes I can. Why? Is that a problem?' said Kenji. 'Yes it is… well no it isn't uh um…' The man appeared to be confused. 'Look just stay here OK? You'll be safe.' The man left Kenji on the ground and ran to join his comrades in the fight. Kenji sat there, bewildered. Unable to think straight. Were they a secret government group? Or were they ghosts as well. He looked about. There where people running around in a blind panic. They didn't seem to be able to see what was going on. 'They must be ghosts.' said Kenji. He got up. The beast was retreating around the corner with the warriors in hot pursuit. Something in the back of Kenji's mind told him to follow. He tried to reason with it but it would not allow it. Kenji had no other choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

Kenji turned the corner and was faced with a farouche battle. Two more monsters have appeared and the men in black kimonos were losing foothold. One of them was thrown into the sky and landed with a sickening thud behind a wall. Another was picked up and crushed in the beast's hands then thrown back down again. Kenji was shocked. He stood transfixed at the fight when suddenly… 'Rip them apart, Buraddoshīkā!' (The Bloodseeker). The man whom had saved Kenji thrust his sword into the air and it suddenly started to glow and change its shape. Now he was holding three curved blades, or rather three curved blades were now attached to his hand. 'What was that?' said Kenji. 'blood seeker? And why did the sword change its shape?' The man jumped back a few yards and disappeared.

With a flash and a burst of speed he reappeared behind the first hollow and sliced straight through it. For an instant it screamed and then is simply disappeared. No, to be more precise it looked like it dissolved. As if it was burned away by an invisible fire. Without warning the other hollow ambushed him. He managed to deflect one's attack and retaliate against the other. 'Squad regroup!' he called. Yet he realised his squad was lying all around him. Dead. 'Shit!' he exclaimed while parrying another blow from one of the remaining hollow. Kenji looked at them. One was considerably bigger that the other. But they both seemed a lot stronger that there fallen comrade. One looked like a horned beast, like a bull on his hind legs. The other like a gorilla.

'He he, what's the matter shinigami?(Death god/Soul Reaper) Not strong enough?' asked the gorilla. 'Are you afraid?'

'Never!' replied the man. 'I'll never fear your wretched kind!' He charged at them. Kenji couldn't see what was happening. They were moving too fast. Here an instant. Gone the other. Then Kenji heard the one hollow scream. The gorilla reappeared on top of a house clutching the stub that used to be where its arm was. 'Cheeky mongrel,' said the gorilla. 'You'll pay for that!' The man reappeared atop another house. He seemed to be gaining strength. 'Ha! Let's see you keep up with me.' He said. Out of nowhere the bull crashed into him. Sending him flying across the houses and fell some distance away. The hollow gave chase, and Kenji followed after. 'Why am going where it is dangerous?' Kenji said to himself. 'Have I gone insane?'

He found them in a park right around the corner. They had already resumed fighting. The man in the black kimono was bleeding, badly. But the bull looked like he was wounded as well. The gorilla was sluggish but persisted in fighting. They kept going for another 30 odd seconds before the man in the black kimono struck the gorilla through its face. With a deep howl it dissolved into thin air. 'Yes!' said Kenji. He was getting exited for a moment before the bull struck from behind again. The man was now badly injured. But he persisted, and stood back up. He struggled to keep his balance. The bull, slowly advancing towards his prey. Without realising what he was doing Kenji picked up a rock and threw it at the bull like hollow. 'What am I doing?' Kenji thought. The bull turned around and stared at him. 'So, you want to play too?' said the hollow. 'Fine then. The more the merrier.' It got down on all fours and started stampeding towards Kenji. Time seemed to slow down. Before Kenji could react the man in the kimono appeared in front of him and stabbed forward. The two collided, and slid past Kenji and landed in a pile just behind him. Then there was utter silence.

The hollow dissolved and the man was left lying on the ground. Kenji ran towards him. 'Hey are you alight?' Kenji exclaimed, stopping beside the man whom had rescued him. Kenji realised this man was not going to make it. There was blood everywhere. The man looked up and smiled. 'I'm ok, it's just a few scratches.' he said weakly, and coughed up blood. 'Hang in there I'll go get help,' said Kenji. But what help could I get? He realised. This man was a ghost of some kind. Traditional medicine wasn't going to help him much here. 'Hey kid,' the man said and held out his hand. 'Stay out of trouble ok.' Kenji reached for him and grabbed his hand. 'Hey are you going to make it?' Kenji asked. Before the man answer, something strange and terrible happened.

The curved blades dissolved into something that resembled soft sparks that drifted into the air. The man in the kimono, whom had saved Kenji's life, started glowing blue and also slowly disappeared into a cloud of soft spark like particles. 'No,' said Kenji. 'This isn't right. He didn't have to die like that.' Kenji felt saddened by the event. He sat in silence for a few while. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he realised he had to get home. He got up and started walking. He knew there was nothing that could be done. I did manage to help in some way, he thought. Then the second strange thing happened. Kenji would only later realise that it was on this day that his life really had change… permanently.

Kenji looked up. The particles that had drifted into the air were rotating around him.

'What is going- whoa?' Before he could do anything the particles flew straight into him. Pain struck his body for an instant, and then it was replaced with a soft warm feeling. He wasn't sure why, but to Kenji it somehow felt familiar. He watched as more white particles were absorbed by his body and, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. 'Huh?' said Kenji. 'What on earth was that?' He inspected himself. 'It seems like I'm ok,' said Kenji. 'I wonder if that was supposed to happen. Did it happen because I can see ghosts?' The sound of sirens broke Kenji from his thought and he decided that it wasn't a good idea to hang around. He turned and ran back down the street. He needed to go find his school bag he had dropped and head back home before his parents started getting worried.

Kenji arrived at his house 40 minutes later. His mother was the first to greet him. 'Kenji are you alright?' she said. 'Yes mother I'm fine, why?' replied Kenji. He had decided to play dumb and not know about the incident. 'It's on the news,' said Kenji's mom. 'There was another one of those strange accidents.' She pointed to the television set. 'It was in the area you had to pass through on your way home. I thought something had happened to you when I realised you were late' she continued. 'I got so worried. Where have you been!' Kenji regarded his mother for a quick second and said: 'Mother I'm fine, I had decided to take a long rout today. I was bored of walking the same way home every day and decided to go somewhere else.' Kenji's mother looked relieved. 'Thank goodness for that,' she said. 'Now hurry and go wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready.' 'Sounds good,' said Kenji. He smiled and headed off to his room. 'Seems like thing will go back to normal after all.' Kenji said to himself.

It was the weekend. Kenji was sitting down on a bench near the fair grounds. Kazuki would meet up with him there. It had been 3 days since the incident with the mysterious men in black kimonos and the creatures called hollow. Since then, Kenji had begun to have nightmares. Nightmares about a war, all he could see was fire, chaos and destruction. He also remembers seeing a figure admits the fires. It looked like some animal of sorts but couldn't tell what it was. In truth, the dreams were beginning to scare him.

'What's wrong with me?' said Kenji. 'Was it because of what happened 3 days ago? Did it have something to do with that man whom had dissolved into those particles? Did it affect me somehow?' Kenji sat in silence for a while. He closed his eyes. He tried to shut out the noise of the outside world. 'What were they?' Kenji thought. 'Didn't the gorilla like monster call him something? What was it?' Kenji concentrated harder. His thought kept flashing back to his dreams. Suddenly he remembered it. Shinigami.

'Yes that was what he called him. A shinigami.' Kenji's eyes opened again with a shock. 'Death god,' said Kenji. 'Those who rule over death and guide the spirits of the dead to their final resting place.' None of this was making any sense. He remembered that there had been a discussion on the topic of shinigami in his language class before. It was when they had done a particular poem. The poet had referred to the shinigami as "Soul Reapers". The western equivalent was a "Grim Reaper".

'So that what it was,' said Kenji. 'I saw a shinigami.' He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He wasn't even sure they had existed. 'Hey, how long are you gonna sit and day dream?' Came a voice. There was a sharp pain at the back of Kenji's head. 'Hey, you bastard! Whoa- aagh!' Kenji had jumped backwards from shock and had sent him and the bench he was sitting on tumbling over. Kenji didn't have to look up to know that it was Kazuki.

'What's the big idea? Knocking someone over the head like that.' said Kenji. 'I had called your name twice.' Replied Kazuki. 'You didn't seem to be paying any attention at all.' The two of them where walking through the fairgrounds. They would meet up with other friends on the other side. 'Sheesh, you didn't have to hit so hard you know.' Said Kenji. 'Yeah you are right. I'm sorry.' Kenji looked at his friend, and then smiled. 'Well alright now that that is settled what you want to go do first?'

Kazuki seemed relieved. He had noticed that Kenji had been acting strange lately. He also noticed that he had looked more tired than usual. Whenever he had asked him if he was alright or whether he had been there at the scene of the accident, Kenji would just change the subject or tell him that nothing was wrong. It seemed Kenji was becoming his old self again. Maybe he simply needed a break. School work was getting rough and all.

Kenji and Kazuki were on the train going back to Kazuki's house. The two sat and chatted about what they had done that day and what they were going to do the rest of the weekend. It was getting late. The stars were out. Not too many people were on the train as well. To Kenji, things seemed to become more peaceful. He had hoped that a weekend spent with his friend would help him relax. 'Don't be fooled… something terrible is going to happen.' Said a dark and deep voice. 'What?' said Kenji. 'Who's there?' Kenji looked around but saw nothing. 'What's going on? Are you ok?' Kazuki asked. Kenji realised that Kazuki hadn't heard the voice.

Kenji looked out the window, they were passing over a bridge. Suddenly Kenji and Kazuki where thrown back as the train's breaks kicked in. A few seconds later there was a sound like an explosion, and then a crash. The train jolted and Kenji realised that the train had been derailed. The two of them were thrown into the air. Kenji watched helplessly as solid ground came speeding towards the windows of the cart they were sitting in.

Kenji could feel his own heartbeat. It wasn't fast. It was steady. He reached out, his hands started to glow. He could feel some sort of energy flow through him. The white particles from three days ago appeared before him. He felt it strain him. He felt like was about to pass out. 'Don't worry, returned the voice. 'I won't let anything happen to you or your friend.'


	3. Chapter 3: New Power

**Author note: Thanks for waiting patiently. Story should kick up from here on feel free to e-mail me with you comments and your thoughts and remember to tell your friends about this if you think they will like it too =)**

* * *

><p>With a Jolt Kenji woke up. He looked about, there was wreckage everywhere, but the cart he and Kazuki were in wasn't too bad. 'Kazuki!' shouted Kenji. 'Kazuki where are you!' Kenji was getting worried. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach, and he could also feel something else simply wasn't right. As if the hollow from three days ago had reappeared. Then, he saw it. A huge lumbering monster with bat like wings, two sets of forearms and two red eyes staring out of a milky white mask. Kenji stood still. Staring at the monster something in of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Kazuki, lying unconscious just a few feet away from the hollow.<p>

'Oh no, what do I do now?' said Kenji. Kazuki was going to get hurt if he didn't think of a good plan soon. The hollow started moving forward, step by step moving towards Kenji. 'So, it wants me huh?' said Kenji. 'You've got that right little one,' said the beast. 'And after you I'm going after the others as well.' Kenji knew he was talking about the other people on the train, including Kazuki. 'So it was you that had run the train over?' Asked Kenji. 'mmmh,' came the hollow's reply. 'Of course it was me. I had to get you out of the train somehow didn't I?' The hollow was right in front of Kenji now. If I don't do something quick I'm toast. The dark voice returned. 'Then fight Kenji, defeat this beast before he has a chance to even attack.'

Kenji looked around, there was no one around him. 'Who are you? Where are you?' said Kenji. 'Are you not able to hear my name? Pathetic. I'll have to try again some other time.' Returned the voice. 'What? What are you talking about?' Kenji asked again. 'Never mind that,' said the voice again. 'For now hold out your right hand, I will lend you some of my strength for now.' Kenji wasn't sure if he could trust this mysterious person, but he had no other choice.

Kenji held out his hand and white sparks were forming in the palm of his hand. The hollow stopped. Simply staring at what was happening. The white sparks became solid and had formed into a sword. It was a katana, much like Kenji had seen in his history classes. A long katana made from strong polished steel. The hilt was covered with black and silver thread. The guard was circular in shape with patterns etched in the steel that resembled something akin to a lion, it was made from a silver steel. Kenji held the blade in both hands. He started to feel strength flowing through him like water. He didn't understand any of this but he knew that he could fight this beast now.

'Bastard! Who are you?' said the hollow. Kenji lunged at the hollow. He thrust his sword forward, striking the hollow across the chest. He landed, spun around and struck again. The hollow wailed in pain as it stumbled back. As soon as it found its foot holding it leaped forward into the sky and as it landed struck at Kenji. Kenji dashed to the side, quicker that he even knew he could move. He regained his foothold and left towards the hollow. Baring down on him he put all of his strength into his sword and trusted it down. The blade cut straight through and hollow dissolved, the same way the others had done.

Kenji stared at the spot where the hollow had died. 'That was… easy,' said Kenji. 'I told you that I would not let anything happen to you or your friend,' said the dark voice. 'It's safe for now. I will speak to you again once you've returned home.' The voice disappeared. Kenji looked at the sword. 'What about this?' said Kenji 'What am to do with this?' A faint glow covered the sword, and it vanished. Kenji felt his strength being drained from him. He looked up at where Kazuki was, and started to walk towards him. He could hear sirens in the background. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He reached out and fell to ground just before Kazuki and passed out.

Kenji was standing in grass lands. He looked about. He could see white mountains in the background surrounding they area, a few tall bushy trees and an almost cloudless sky. This all seemed so very familiar to him, yet he knew he had never been here before. Something caught Kenji's attention, he looked back up at the mountains. Atop one of the stood a figure, Kenji couldn't make out who or what it was. He inspected the mountains more closely. The surrounding mountain range wasn't very tall except in at one point where it arched up, and in the dead center the mountains it was opened up by a valley.

Atop one of the two peaks stoop the figure. All Kenji could tell is that it was standing on all fours, it looked somewhat like a cat-like creature. 'Where am I?' said Kenji. 'What is this place?' 'This is my home,' returned the now familiar dark voice. It sounded deep, with a faint echo to it. Kenji could tell that it wasn't evil, it was just dark. 'Or for a better description, this is the inside of your soul.' Kenji froze, unable to move. His thought raced. 'The inside of my soul… is that even possible?' Kenji started to hear someone call his name. It was faint at first but started to get clearer with each call. The world around him faded and Kenji woke.

'Kenji? Are you all right' said a concerned voice. Kenji looked up, his vision blurry but recovering. 'Mother?' said Kenji. He sat upright, his mother tried to stop him but was too slow to do so. 'Kenji sit still,' said his mother. 'You were in an accident it's too soon to be moving around.' Kenji looked about and tried to remember what happened. He closed his eyes and the events of last night came rushing back. 'Kazuki! Where is Kazuki?' said Kenji. His mother was still fidgeting about him no resting but he ignored her.

'Right here,' came Kazuki's reply. Kenji looked to his right, and there was Kazuki in the hospital bed next to him. He held up his hand and waved with a smile. His left arm was bandaged up. 'Are you all right Kazuki?' Kenji asked. 'A few scratches' said Kazuki. 'My arm is also cracked so it'll be in a sling for a bit.' Kenji let out a sigh of relief. He had remembered Kazuki lying unconscious next to the hollow. He didn't have a chance to check if he was ok or not. It was strange, when he had the sword in his hands he felt energy rushing through him but when the sword disappeared, all the energy vanished at such a rate that he had passed out.

Kenji turned back to his mother. 'Hey mom,' said Kenji. 'What exactly happened, and how long was I out?' Kenji's mother looked at him. 'You were out only out for the night. You don't remember what had happened?' she asked. 'It's all a blur I'm afraid. I would like to get the facts down straight as soon as possible.' said Kenji. Kenji's mother turned around and picked up a newspaper from the table next to where she was sitting. 'Here, it has everything about what had happened on the front page.' She said handing the newspaper to him. Kenji started reading it, the title read: railway horror. The article followed.

"At 6:55PM last night the number 2 train on Tokyo railway rout B4 was derailed whilst it was passing over a bridge near the highway in a horrific accident. Police report that several people are reported dead and many were rushed to the hospital. Eye witnesses said they saw something that looked like an explosion on the railway itself just after the bridge and that the train then fell on of its tracks and some carts fell to the ground. Police have interviewed the train pilot and said that the pilot had seen something strange on the tracks and had hit the breaks to try and stop the train beforehand."

"One of the train company technicians had said that his efforts weren't in vain. Because the train had slowed down a bit it was stable enough to roll forward a bit over the damage rather than being thrown about witch may have saved lives. The police have however refused to comment on what may have caused this terrible event. We have consulted with our professional rumor department and they speculate that it may be related to other incidents that have been occurring around Tokyo."

Kenji frowned. They have a professional rumor department? He thought to himself. He folded the newspaper and put it down, he would finish reading it later. It seems no one else had seen the hollow or Kenji fighting it. 'You got everything,' said Kazuki. 'I only have the word of the news department and their "professionals" to go on.' Kazuki also seemed to think that a professional rumor department wasn't something the news should rely on. 'I still don't remember much,' said Kenji. 'But I guess it seems accurate. I vaguely remember waking up outside the train cart we were sitting in and seeing you lying not too far from me but that's about it.'

Kenji's mother had left, the doctor had said that she could take him home the evening. Kazuki however, was to remain in hospital till tomorrow for overnight observation. Kenji sighed. 'What's the matter?' Asked Kazuki. 'I was hoping we could spend the weekend at your place now it's kind of ruined.' Replied Kenji. 'Don't worry we'll just do next weekend' said Kazuki reassuringly. 'Besides we already had fun at the fair right and I guess you could call the train a bit of an "adventure", right?' Kenji's face went grim. 'That is a very strange interpretation you have of an adventure. I'd hate to see what you would consider a holiday.' said Kenji. They both laughed.

Kenji looked out the window at the clouds outside and the horizon. For now it seemed like things was all right, Kazuki was safe and the hollow was gone. The one thing that was left bothering Kenji was the voice he had heard and how it seemed to have helped him. He also thought about the dream he just had. The voice sounded the same as before, deep dark and with a slight echo to it. Kenji wondered about what it had said. That he would speak again to him when he returned home, and that place he was in. The voice said it was the inside of his soul. How was that supposed to make any sense? Kenji wondered if he would ever understand any of this. He just hoped that his family and friends wouldn't get dragged into this.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

Kenji had returned home. He had decided to go straight to bed after supper. He really in the mood to do anything else. The night hadn't brought any strange dreams with it. When Kenji awoke that morning it struck him as curios. Didn't the voice say he would speak to him again when he returned home? Kenji looked out the window, he could almost see the hospital from here. He hoped Kazuki was still all right. 'Kenji? Are you awake,' said Kenji's mother from the other side of his bedroom door. 'Yes mother I'm awake,' replied Kenji. Kenji's mother opened the door and entered. 'Looks like you slept in late this Sunday morning,' she said with a smile. 'Come, breakfast is ready. It's a lovely day today, do you want to go out to the park?' 'Sure why not?' replied Kenji. 'Should be fun.' Kenji's mother left his room and headed back down stairs. Kenji smiled, the expression on his face turned back to its usual state. He always had a kind expression on him. It was because of that people had always been able to tell if something was wrong. 'A walk in the park will help me relax a bit,' said Kenji

The trip to the park was pleasant and peaceful. It was Kanji, his mother and his father. Kenji didn't have any siblings but he was still happy. He always made friends at school so he was never lonely. As they walked they passed the cherry blossoms, the sight was one from straight an art book. They had settled down underneath one of the cherry blossoms for a picnic and to relax a bit. Kenji lied down against the tree where he could see the rest of the park, but he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up 5 minutes later when someone was calling his name.

It was Kazuki, it seems that he and his parents along with his elder sister had also decided to come to the park. 'What are you doing here,' Kenji asked with a smile on his face. 'Are you sure it's ok for you to be walking around so much? You just got out of hospital.' 'Don't worry, I feel fine,' said Kazuki. 'Besides, I'm gona bee cramped up in that old stinky house of mine on a day like this.' Kazuki seems to be all right Kenji thought to himself. 'Kazuki…' Said Kazuki's dad, suddenly appearing right behind him. Kazuki froze, the smile he still had had frozen into place but Kenji could tell there was a hint of fear in there. 'What did you just say about our house?' Kazuki's dad continued. Kenji slowly turned around and looked up at the stern cross look in his father's eyes. 'Well, umm' Kazuki started jittering. 'You see… it's like huh, ah AAAGH!' Kazuki made a break for it and his dad gave chase. Kenji knew it was just play. Kazuki was still out of it and didn't run very fast, but his father compensated by running a little slower himself. Everyone else laughed as they watched the two. Kenji sat back down again. 'It looks like thing might just return to normal,' Kenji thought to himself. 'Well, as normal as it gets around here.'

Kenji was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't done anything today but sit in the park talking to Kazuki or even when he came home and did his school work. He just wasn't tired at all. He thought back to the train accident and what the voice had said to him. "I will speak to you again when you are back home." He didn't even tell Kenji his name… 'Name? wait a minute. Didn't he say something about me not being able to hear his name?' said Kenji. Kenji closed his eyes. 'I had also seen him in my sleep.' Kenji tried to fall back into sleep but he couldn't. 'I'm not calm enough, I should try to focus and relax more.' Said Kenji. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Kenji focused and whispered into his own mind: 'Are you there?'

'So it seems the boy wishes to learn,' returned the voice. Kenji's eyes shot open. He sat up and blinked a few times. 'Don't be afraid Kenji, for tonight I make you powerful.' The voice was as clear as day. It came from within him and all around him. 'Who are you,' said Kenji 'Where did you come from?' There was a second of silence where Kenji wondered if the voice would answer. 'I am a part of you, Kenji.' Said the voice. 'I have been with you ever since you were born into this world, and I will stay with you even after you have passed on to the other. Though I had hoped that you would only have need of me after you had passed on.' Kenji sat in silence before he decided to continue. 'you haven't told me-' the voice interrupted him. 'now is not the time for idle chit-chat. We have work to do.' Work? Kenji thought. What kind of work could we possibly do at this hour.

'Get up, get dressed and head out to the park you were in earlier this day.' Said the voice in a now more strict tone. Before Kenji could reply it continued. 'Don't ask any further questions until we get there. We have little time and a lot of ground to cover.' Kenji though for a second on whether or not he was going crazy, but he also knew that this voice had saved him and his friend. Kenji did as he was told. He climbed down the side of his house. He didn't plan on being seen or disturb his parents so he tried to be as cautious as possible. He left the garden and headed down the street. His parents had moved to the suburbs since it was more quit than the mid-city and they didn't work very far. Kenji ran through the street in the direction of the park, it wasn't too far and he used the time to try and think on what they could possible do in the park that was so important.

'It's obvious isn't it?' said the voice as they neared the park. 'I need space to teach you things and your room doesn't have that. I also would prefer it if we didn't disturb your parents rest.' Kenji walked through the park in silence. There was no one there, not even a whisper or even a ghost. Kenji remembered seeing one or two earlier that day. He sat down at the same spot where he and his parents had stopped. 'Alright,' said Kenji. 'I'm ready whenever you are.' The voice returned. 'Close your eyes, and fall into my world.' Even as he said that Kenji could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Just as everything went dark his eyes shot back open and he had returned back to the meadow from before. Kenji looked around. It was daylight here. Even though it was dark outside, the sun was still in the sky. He looked up at the mountain tops where he had seen the figure before, but it wasn't there. Kenji heard the rustle of grass and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

A great lion stood before Kenji. He was as tall as Kenji was and had a long haired mane that waved in the breeze. His fur was collared a red and brown texture and his under fur was as white as snow. His tail tip was also a dark black colour and his fur also seemed as if it was waving in the wind. The end of his mane reached to the middle of his back and drifted a little further in the wind, it also went from below his chin to down to his belly. There where dark tuffs of fur at his elbows and a small tuff on his chin. His eye colour was red and they had power in them, but they didn't seem evil or slit. Kenji had seen lions before on television, in books and even close up at the zoo, but he had never seen one so majestic and powerful as the one before him now.

'Kenji Kurosangaku.' Said the Lion. 'So glad you could make it at last.' Kenji was a bit nervous yet still unafraid. 'Who are you?' He finally managed. The lion looked at him, it was as if those eyes could pierce through anything. 'I am a Zanpakutō spirit (Soul slayer spirit). I am the one who will be with you as your powers start to evolve and become stronger. I am your weapon.' Said the Lion. 'My weapon? A what spirit? I don't understand what's going on here.' Said Kenji, he was becoming more nervous now. The lion sighed.

'Sit down, I'll explain in more detail.' Said the Lion. 'You can ask questions when I'm done, understand?' Kenji nodded his head and sat down on the grass. The lion took a deep breath and began. 'You are a shinigami. A Death God or a Soul Reaper. Those whom have power over death and those whom guide and protect the souls of the living. A shinigami is born either because their parents are shinigami or, as in your case, they simply poses a high enough reiatsu (Soul pressure/Soul energy). Reiatsu is otherwise known as Soul Energy. It is the source of your strength and is found within all living humans and souls alike. Some people have more reiatsu that others do, it is in a sense a measure of how strong they are. When people, whom poses a high enough level of reiatsu, die and pass on to the other world know as Soul Society they have a chance to become shinigami. When that happens they are taught how to control and wield their reiatsu as a weapon. Souls who become shinigami in Soul Society are trained at its capital, a place known as Seireitei. The true weapon of a shinigami however, is their souls themselves. Those who are born shinigami are often the strongest of all, because of this most of them have become arrogant and often consider human shinigami to be inferior. You will be one the few that will prove them wrong, once you have mastered your zanpakutō. '

'A zanpakutō (pronounced: zan-pak-tō) is the materialized form of a shinigami's soul. Even though we zanpakutō are part of the shinigami's soul the zanpakutō is not the soul itself. In other words: if you are separated from your zanpakutō you won't lose your powers. A zanpakutō is irreplaceable, if a zanpakutō is damaged or broken it will repair itself as the shinigami himself heals and restores his power. Shinigami in training are given a blank zanpakutō to train with. Those zanpakutō will eventually be filled by the shinigami's spirit to form a real zanpakutō. In cases like yours however, the sword is born alongside with the shinigami himself. You are also different from most other shinigami in another way, and this is important so pay attention. Most Zanpakutō spirits are born when their shinigami partners are born and live and die with them. However in some cases the Zanpakutō has a chance to live on and find a new master whom may wield them. This is the case with us, I had a previous master and now I am with you. I was bound to you when you came into this world and I will be with you from here on out. Don't ask me why I chose you, not even I know why or how I was bound to you in the first place. I have watched you grow and I am confident that the two of us will get along nicely, any questions?' The lion finished.

Kenji sat and though for a minute, this was a lot to take in one sitting. He ran what the lion had just said through his head a couple of times. 'You said earlier that you had hoped we would meet only when I passed over, why the change of mind?' Kenji asked. 'It is because your reiatsu has grown much stronger the years than I had anticipated. There also seems to be an increase in the number of hollow that are appearing in the city. There was also those two particularly strong hollow that had worried me.' Said the Lion. 'Hollow usually go after souls, but they will go after living beings if they have a strong rieatsu, like yours.' Kenji remembered the day he saw the other shinigami that had saved his life from the hollow. 'The two strong ones, were they the ones that the other shinigami saved me from?' asked Kenji. 'Can you tell me more about what happened that day? I remember my body absorbing those particles. The lion seemed to have been expecting that question.

'Ah yes, that. It was on that day that I knew hollow would be coming after you, as you've already seen when the one attacked you on the train. When the shinigami died I had decided to absorb his reiatsu. In doing so, I have accelerated your spiritual growth and it allowed me to bringing my powers to the fore. Make no mistake, that shinigami was powerful and possessed a lot of power. I needed that much to setting things in motion. I have also made some changes to you yourself as well.' Said the Lion. 'I also remember something else happening.' Said Kenji. 'The shinigami's sword, it had changed shape when he called out to it.'

'That is known as Shikai (initial release). The art of releasing your sword. This can only be obtained through Jinzen (Blade Zen). Meditation used to commune with your Zanpakutō and to learn its name. Only by learning the name of your zanpakutō can your release it. Once a sword is released the shinigami experiences a massive increase in power and can start to use the zanpakutō's powers and abilities. Each and every zanpakutō is unique. They have their own abilities save a few common traits shared amongst other zanpakutō, for example you may find two zanpakutō that have powers of ice but use them differently.' Kenji thought back on when the he fought the hollow at the train. He remembered the hollow saying it had derailed the train in order to get to him. 'Does that mean Kazuki was put in danger because of me?' Kenji thought. 'Would it have gone after Kazuki to even if he wasn't a ghost?'

'Wait a minute,' said Kenji, realising something. 'Aren't shinigami ghosts? Does it mean if I am one that, I'm dead?' The lion looked at him and for the first time smiled slightly. 'No, like I said you are different, and I have made some changes to you.' Said the Lion. Kenji let out sigh of relief. 'Human shinigami still have to leave their bodies to fight however, but you don't have to. I have made it that your body can take on the properties of a normal shinigami. In other words, you can still wield a zanpakutō without separating your soul from your body. It was why I needed the extra spirit particles from the other shinigami.' Kenji looked at the Lion, wondering just how powerful he really was if he could have done something like that. 'Would that mean people can still see me and sword I used to fight that hollow at the train,' asked Kenji. 'I was wondering if someone might have seen me fight.' 'No,' replied the Lion. 'Because of the massive amount of rieatsu that gets released from when you fight you will become invisible to those that can't see ghosts. With practice you can start to control this if you so wish.'

'Enough questions, time is not on our side and we need to practice. Kenji Kurosangaku,' said the lion in a now more powerful tone. Kenji stood up in surprise. 'Wait, what's happening? What are we going to do now,' said Kenji. 'You need to learn how to fight Kenji. There are not just hollow out there that will come after you. Your family will also be put in danger because of that. The only thing you can do about is to defeat your enemies yourself. You don't have a say in this matter. I will NOT be wielded by some rookie.' Said the Lion, he didn't seem to be the patient type.

'Are you ready to start your life as a shinigami? Are you ready to learn my name,' asked the Lion. Kenji didn't know what to answer. He thought about his friends, his family. He thought about how Kazuki was placed into so much danger because some hollow wanted to eat him for his power. Kenji knew he had to be ready for when the day came for him to fight again and he wasn't going to do just by madly swinging a sword around. 'Yes,' said Kenji, after a while. 'Yes, I am ready. I have to be, otherwise my family and my friend will be placed in danger. I can't count on other shinigami appearing out of nowhere and helping me. If I've been given these amazing powers, I have to learn how to wield them properly.'

The lion smiled. It held out his paw and waves of spirit particles formed in his hand. They took the shape of a katana. The same katana Kenji held the night of the train accident. He walked over and gave it to Kenji. The blade whose base was made of black and silver linen and had a solid circular guard that had patterns etched into it that resembles lions. Kenji took the blade and held it before himself, the light gleaming off of it. Then he looked back at the Lion, he spoke

'My name is Durosuka.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Will be a while before I upload again, check back late april<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Powers Unleashed

Kenji's eyes shot open after hearing Durosuka say his name. He was back in the park, he could feel energy shoot throughout his body and the zanpakutō was in his hand. He couldn't explain it but somehow after hearing Durosuka say his own name Kenji could feel him, as though he was standing right next to him even though he wasn't there. He also could feel the energy that he had felt when he had fought the hollow at the traine could he . 'What is going on?' said Kenji. 'At the moment your powers have now awakened because you have learnt my name' said Durosuka. 'Most shinigami take several years before they learn their swords name but in our case things have sped up. Now I will teach you how to release your zanpakutō, this will allow you to have access to my powers and we will practice them here in this park. Don't worry, no one will be able to see us.' Kenji wasn't sure what to do, but Durosuka seemed to know what he was doing so Kenji would just listen to what he would say.

'Calm yourself and listen to my voice,' said Durosuka. 'Feel my power flowing through your zanpakutō and bring it forth. Bring me forth so I may crush all who stand in our way.' Kenji lift the sword in front of his face and called: 'Crush my enemies, Durosuka!' The sword glowed a bright white as energy seeped from it. The zanpakutō seemed to change its shape and it suddenly burst into a liquid like state covered both his lower arms and moved down his body onto his feet and a bit slipped onto his chest. The energy started to take shape again. Now Kenji had gantlets on his hands that reached up to his elbows and greaves that reached up to just below his knees and piece of armour on his upper chest. All of the armour pieces had patterns etched into them that resembled fire. The armour was made from what resembled silver like steal. The patterns where colour red and it looked like it was almost alive, as if the fire was burning. Kenji could also feel energy running through his body, he felt strong.

'This is amazing,' said Kenji. 'I don't know how to describe this but it is incredible.' Kenji punched the air in front of him as hard as he could and he could see what looked like shockwaves ripple through the air and grass. Holding his fist up in front of his face he looked closer. The metal covered his hand almost like a second layer skin. 'Now it is time to teach you how to fight,' said Durosuka. 'The sudden release of reiatsu has attracted a nearby hollow, more should follow you can learn how to fight and to supress your reiatsu. The hollow should be good enough of a punch dummy.' Kenji felt it before he saw it, he looked too his side and sure enough there was a hollow standing on four legs and two scythe like arms. For some reason Kenji was confident that it was weak, he could feel its strength and he compared it to his own.

'As I said before, we are short on time,' said Durosuka. 'Attack it as best you can and I'll see how good you are.' Kenji had done taijutsu a few year back but had to stop because the dojo had moved to a different location and it was too far for him. He reckoned he could fall back on what he had learnt and tried to use it to fight. He figured that since his weapon was part of his body it would be an appropriate approach to combat in this situation. The hollow was about a hundred yard away from him. Kenji hunched down on his feet and cleared the distance between them in a single bound. He could feel the air rush by his ears as he almost glided just above the ground. As soon as he was in front of it he punched out at the hollow. His fist landed square in its face it was sent flying backwards and crashed into the ground a hundred yards away. It wasn't moving and it dissolved almost right away. 'Yes!' exclaimed Kenji. 'Don't get to excited Kenji,' replied Durosuka. 'There are more of them on the way and they will be stronger. Never get carless in battle in any way! It will be a quick to get yourself killed.' Kenji relaxed a bit. 'Yes of course,' said Kenji. 'Your right I should be more careful.'

More hollow had started to appear in pursuit of the strong reiatsu that had been unleashed by Kenji. He readied himself for what was to come, he assumed the same stance he did with the first hollow. 'How about a different method of attack?' said Durosuka. 'Simply just using your fists won't always work. Open your hands and use your claws for greater effect.'

'Claws…' said Kenji. 'I don't have any claws.' Kenji could ear Durosuka sigh. 'Your zanpakutō is a melee type weapon. It will provide you with the claws you need. You simply have to call it forth.' said Durosuka. Kenji closed his eyes for a brief moment and focused on his hands. 'Tsume Ga!'(Tsu-mé Ga: Claws) He called and five inch blades that looked like cat claws appeared on his fingertips. The hollows had rushed forward and tried to attack Kenji, but to no avail. Kenji jumped up in the air and scratched out at them, his claws burying deep within the hollow's flesh. The beasts screamed and fell to the ground defeated, dissolving into thin air.

'Now try using your feet, your greaves can use a star shaped blade that will spin and strike any opponent you strike.' Said Durosuka. 'You can also use blades to cover the sides of your feet.' Kenji looked down at his feet. They were already covered with the same metal that covered his chest and arms. He focused on them and then called: 'Kaiten ha!' (Kai-tên hà: Spinning blade). Something akin to a curved seven pointed shuriken appeared on both of Kenji's ankles. Kenji smiled and swept his left foot in an arc in front of him, daring the other hollow to come closer.

One of them lumbered forwards and Kenji leapt forward and kicked the beast in its chest. The blade on his ankle started spinning at an astonishing speed and dug into the armoured skin of the hollow. Kenji was surprised that he had kicked right through the hollow, and landed in between two others. He immediately struck them both down and barely dodged a third one as it leaped from behind. 'Burēdo no Sukēto'(skating blade) Kenji called and the sides and bottom of his feet were equipped with blades like those you would find on a set of skates. Kenji's grinded his feet on the side of the hollow and struck its mask on the side. Kenji landed on his bladed feet and grinded to a halt on the stone pathway.

Suddenly a huge hollow with big bulky arms appeared out of nowhere and ambushed Kenji from behind. In nothing but a mere second Durosuka told Kenji what to do. 'Hold up your arms with the bottom of your fists pointed to the hollow and use the Fang Blade.' Said Durosuka. 'It's a defensive weapon but can still do considerable damage.' Kenji held up his arms and called out: 'Kiba Ha' (Kiba ha: Fang Blade). Reaching out from the bottom of his elbows to just above the top of his hands were two long thick blades. The hollow's fist smashed into them and Kenji could hear the boned crack in its arm. Kenji used this chance to retaliate. The blades on his arms lengthened he swept both his arms in an arc across the hollow and severed him into four pieces. 'It looks like your starting to get the hang of how to use my power,' said Durosuka. 'Yeah, it's almost fun when you get into it really,' Replied Kenji. 'But I know that I shouldn't get too cocky, I have a feeling that there is allot of work ahead of me.'

There was a sudden explosion right next to Kenji witch threw him straight off of his feet, he landed hard on the ground. Kenji looked up and saw a flying hollow, there was smoke coming from its mouth witch made Kenji assume it was responsible for the attack. Without even thinking Kenji put as much power as he could and jumped into the air. He re-called his claws and readied an attack. The beast saw it coming and spun in mid-air flicking its tail hard across Kenji's face. Kenji dropped 7 stories out of the air fell hard on the ground.

'You fool!' came Durosuka's voice. 'What were you thinking? You are not the flying type, nor are you ready to fight in the air yet.' Kenji sat up, he was breathing heavily. The wound on his face ached. 'So what am I supposed to do?' said Kenji. The hollow in the air screamed and opened its jaw as wide as it could, in the middle a ball of what looked like fire formed. 'Kenji, the armour on your chest can be reshaped and moved around anywhere on your body.' Said Durosuka. 'It is your primary defence against ranged attacks and most other forms of attacks that can't be blocked by your Fang Blade.' 'So how do I use it?' asked Kenji in a panic. The ball of fire was starting to look like a ball of spinning lava. 'Simply will it around your body towards your shoulder and form a shield.' Said Durosuka. 'Remember, your zanpakutō is like a second layer of skin around you. Focus on it and you're your reiatsu to manipulate it. You have already shown some reiatsu manipulation when you jumped 7 stories into the air. Kenji did as he was told just as the hollow fired the ball of lava towards him. Kenji could almost feel it rush towards him.

Kenji focused on the armour and willed it to form a shield onto his shoulder. The armour melted into liquid reiatsu again and moved to his left shoulder and took the shape of a hexagonal shield. The ball of lava struck hard just as Kenji braced himself. The impact nearly threw him off of his feet a second time but Kenji refused to give in. The fire dissipated and Kenji stood up. 'Now it's time to learn the Fist of Rage,' said Durosuka. It is a kidō based attack, and your only long ranged offensive move.' 'What is "kidō",' asked Kenji. 'Kidō is the word for Demon way or way of Spirit and it can also be interpreted as the word for "magic". Shinigami use kidō as a form of using spells. A kidō based attack is when you use your reiatsu powers and turn it into a form of a long ranged attack.' Kenji held his hand up to his face. Did he really have the power to do something like that?

'Focus on your reiatsu, Kenji and force it into your hand.' Said Durosuka. 'Form a fist and fill it with the power, focus your rage into it let it loose upon your foe. It will move at too quick a pace for the hollow to dodge it.' Kenji did as he was told. He focused a large amount of reiatsu into his fist, but he wasn't sure how to put his rage into it. Kenji thought back to when Kazuki was in danger and used it to muster up some rage. He forced it all into a ball and thrust his fist towards the hollow in the sky. 'Gékidō no Kōbūshi!' (Fist of Rage).

Fire surged out of Kenji's fist and took the shape of a lion's head. The fire seemed to solidify as it left his fist and surged forward into the sky, it was moving much too fast for the hollow to have any time to react. The lion head roared just as it struck the hollow square in its chest. The hollow bust into a hundred little flaming pieces that drifted to the ground. Kenji was breathing heavily, he had used up a lot of his strength. 'Good work Kenji Kurosangaku,' said Durosuka. 'That's the last of them. You may revert your zanpakutō and return home. You've earned a rest.' The armour turned white and reverted back into a sword in Kenji's hand. Kenji dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He sat there in the park for a while, trying to gather back some strength. After a while Kenji stood up and started walking back home. He touched the wound on his face. 'How am I gona explain this?' he asked. 'As your reiatsu recovers your wounds should also be healed,' said Durosuka. 'But to be safe, I'll have to heal your wounds using healing kidō when you've recovered some strength.' 'You can do that?' asked Kenji. 'I can do many things using kidō. Healing wounds and such is just one of them.' Replied Durosuka.

Kenji was more amazed at Durosuka's talents. 'Could you teach me such things?' said Kenji. 'In time, for now combat should be our top priority,' replied Durosuka. Kenji made his way back to his home. He climbed the tree that was next to his bedroom window and hoped back onto his bed. He lay there and stared at the roof. He had always thought he would have just a regular boring life like any other person, but he now knew things just got a lot more interesting. He looked at the sword in his hand. It's silver and black thread hilt in his hand, the metal glinted in the moonlight. The lion pattern on its guard seemed as if it was moving in the night. His eyes were starting to feel heavy. 'I never got a chance to say thank you.' Said Kenji. 'What on earth for?' replied Durosuka. 'For saving me and Kazuki at the train.' Kenji could feel the sword hum a little in his hand. 'I did what was necessary,' said Durosuka rather abruptly. Kenji smiled softly. 'Now what am I supposed to do with the sword?' asked Kenji. 'I can't just leave it in my room.' The sword glowed softly and suddenly dissolved into spirit particles that rushed up into his hand and arm. 'Oh, I see.' Said Kenji. 'See you in the morning then.' Kenji closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him. Things defiantly were going to be different from now on.

Durosuka sat atop the peak of the mountain in the valley that he called home. He felt Kenji drift off into the dream world. He would let him stay there, Kenji deserved a break. Durosuka had thought that teaching Kenji would be harder than this, Kenji seemed to catch on pretty quick. Durosuka closed his eyes and softly started chanting the words of the most basic healing kidō he knew and let it seep out of this world and into Kenji. After a while he stopped, the wounds were healed. Durosuka walked down the back of the mountain onto the grass lands. He walked to the cave the side of the opposite mountain where he spent his nights. He lay down where he had always slept with a deep sigh. He looked out of the cave to the stars outside and wondered: 'Should I tell him about my past? Will he be able to wield my true powers or will the shadow consume him as it did my former master?' Durosuka decided to leave it for now. He would teach Kenji to wield him, and train him to be strong so that he may one day wield his true nature. For Durosuka was not a zanpakutō of fire, that was simply one aspect. Durosuka was a zanpakutō of Shadow


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

'Hey Kenji! Wake UP!' Kenji sat right up as a pang of pain rang through his head. Miss Yukari had struck him on his head with the back of her book, Kenji had dosed off in class. 'I'm sorry ma'am I didn't get much sleep last-' Yukari cut him off. 'No excuses! You will not fall asleep in class, understand?' 'Yes ma'am! I'm sorry ma'am, please forgive me.' Yukari stoop straight and put her hands on her hips with a smile. 'Now don't worry about it too much maybe I gave you too much study work to do.' Said Yukari with a surprisingly kind voice, witch told Kenji she was just playing around. 'Or is it you found some special girl and you had spent the whole night thinking of her?' Kenji's face went a bright red. He stood up and tried to yell back at Yukari but the class had cut him off with a chorus of laughter. Kenji could see out of the corner of his eye that Kazuki was finally enjoying math class. Kazuki wouldn't let Kenji forget the day he slept in class for a good while.

Kenji didn't mean to fall asleep but he couldn't help it. He was up half the night before learning how to wield his zanpakutō. When Kenji woke up he knew it must have been real because he was still tired. Any doubt was also dropped when he came into the kitchen and the news on the TV had a bulletin on the park saying that there was evidence of what looked like the same occurrences across Tokyo.

'You looked so dumbfounded when she smacked you!' said Kazuki. 'Man I had no idea you were the type to slack off like that. You looked like a tomato when she mentioned the whole girl story' Kenji and Kazuki where standing outside on the roof floor of the school, it was lunch break. 'It's a once off thing ok?' said Kenji. 'It's not like its gona happen more often, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. There is no girl either, and stop smirking like that, it's not like it's never happened to you.' Kazuki chuckled. 'Yeah you're right,' said Kazuki. 'I remember I did last year in history class. Though I did it because it was really boring.' Kenji gave sigh and shook his head, he looked back up at Kazuki and smiled. He couldn't really expect anything else from him, Kazuki was one of the weirdest kids at school and a bit on the lazy side but that is what made him so cool. Kenji wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone. The weather wasn't helping that day either, it was such a wonderful day and it was only the two of the up here today.

'Hey Kazuki,' said Kenji. 'Can I ask you something? Its gona sound a bit weird and all.' Kazuki looked at Kenji and saw he had a serious look on his face. 'Sure, what is it?' replied Kazuki. Kenji was quiet for a second and then he asked: 'What do you think is casing all the weird events and stuff that have been happening around town?' Kazuki didn't answer immediately, he looked like he was regarding the question with some thought. 'I really don't know, truth be told it freaks me out a little.' said Kazuki. 'They had ruled out terrorism a while back and they can't back up the theory that it might be someone playing some sick prank. I myself have thought it was ghosts even though I know it's impossible.' Kazuki was quiet for a second before asking: 'Why did you ask all of a sudden?' Kenji sat there in silence and stared out into the distance, wondering to himself if he should tell Kazuki about this whole shinigami stuff. Durosuka made the choice for him.

The conversation between Kenji and Durosuka that followed may have lasted a minute in his mind but on the outside it only took a second. 'Don't you dare tell him about what you have become Kenji Kurosangaku,' Said Durosuka with a stern voice. 'Why can't I? He's my friend and I trust him.' Replied Kenji. 'Under no circumstances are you to speak to anyone from the world of the living about your shinigami powers. They wouldn't even be able to see you because of the high concentration of spirit particles flowing from your body if your try and show them.' Kenji couldn't reply. He heard Durosuka give a slight sigh. 'Look I know how much your friend means to you Kenji, but it would be best for him to be kept out of this. You wouldn't want him to get involved in the life on a shinigami, it might just get him killed.' Kenji didn't have any choice but to agree. 'Kenji, you still with me?' said Kazuki. Kenji looked up at his friend. 'Yeah I'm still here,' said Kenji. 'I guess I asked because I also don't know what's going on with it. The events are happening closer to my house now and there was that incident with the train.' Kazuki looked down at his arm. It was still in a bandage but other than that he was going to be fine. Kenji still felt a bit responsible for what happened to his friend since the hollow had been after him. Perhaps Durosuka was right about keeping Kazuki out of the whole mess, it would keep him safe.

They were walking home after school and they decided to make a stop at the park. Kazuki was of course surprised to see that there was police that had blocked off a section of the park where Kenji had fought with the hollows. Kenji simply pretended to have only heard about it on the news. They sat down near the park lake, it was quiet and no one else was there. They made some small talk over what happened in class and about what they would do this weekend, hopefully. Kenji would make a mental note not to the train. Kazuki lay down and fell asleep in the sunbeam he was sitting in. Kenji looked at him and wondered if he would be able to better protect him if something like the train would ever happen again. He held up his hand in front of his face, he focused a bit and tried to bring forth some of his reiatsu. There was a warm feeling in his arm and he could feel it form up in his hand. 'Durosuka? You there?' Asked Kenji through his thoughts. 'What is it Kenji?' came Durosuka's deep voice. 'With the way I have some power in my hand like this, will people still be able to see my hand?' said Kenji. 'No, they will not. With the nature of reiatsu as it is it is surrounding your body with spirit particles, as such normal light flows straight through you. Only beings with a strong reiatsu will be able to see your hand.'

Kenji let the power in his hand mingle a bit before deciding to wake Kazuki and go home. 'Hey Kazuki, wake up we gota go.' Said Kenji as he shook him. 'Five more minutes,' mumbled Kazuki. 'Sigh, get up you fool. Baka no suimin! (Sleeping Idiot) Kazuki sat up and looked at Kenji. 'Don't call me an Idiot when you're the one falling asleep in class. Ai de shōnen.' (Boy in love) Said Kazuki. Kenji's face turned red again. 'I am not in love! There is no special girl.' Said Kenji. The two of the had light argument on their way out of the park but laughed about it afterwards. Kenji hoped that he would still be able to have his normal life along with the life of a shinigami. Only time would tell. Kenji had decided to go to bed early this evening. After having supper and finishing his homework assignments, he simply climbed into bed and tried to straight to sleep. He didn't want spend another night running around in the park hunting hollow. Unfortunately, Durosuka had other plans.

Durosuka sat in his fields and stared out of his world into Kenji's. He was surprised Kenji had decided to listen to him and not tell Kazuki about his powers. He just hoped that Kenji would become strong enough to wield his powers before anything to dangerous came to this town. Durosuka watched as Kenji for a bit. Try as he might, the boy simply couldn't fall asleep. Durosuka held up his paw and focused on Kenji. 'This is no time to sleep, I have something I need to go through with you.' Durosuka closed his paw like he had grabbed on to something and pulled. In a flash Kenji had appeared before him landing on the ground with a very confused look on his face. 'Hey come on man I need some sleep I can't just train every night of my life.' Said Kenji. 'You are asleep boy, only your sub conscious mind didn't take over your conscious mind.' Said Durosuka. Kenji looked like he was still confused. 'Your body is asleep and you will have rested when you wake up, but your mind is always awake Kenji. I have decided that we could do some training here in this world. Kenji looked about and realized that he was now on the inside of his soul again. 'Why couldn't we do yesterday's training in this world,' asked Kenji. 'Because there aren't any hollow for you to fight in this world, the best way to learn how to fight with your zanpakutō is out in the field.' Said Durosuka. 'In this world we can do other forms of training that doesn't require live enemies for you to fight. First you'll need to change into something more comfortable.' Durosuka held up his paw towards Kenji. A blue light flashed from Durosuka and washed over Kenji. When the light vanished Kenji's pajamas had been replaced by a black kimono set. It was the same one the other shinigami who had fought the other hollow had worn. It looked like it was suited for combat.

Kenji inspected himself. He did feel more comfortable in the new outfit, he was beginning to think there was no end to the things Durosuka could do. 'Those are the standard warrior outfits that shinigami ware along with the sandals witch are made for combat and easy movement. Most shinigami never wear anything else but these.' Said Durosuka. 'Now, we can start training with you bringing forth your zanpakutō.' Kenji looked up at Durosuka. 'How do I do that,' asked Kenji. 'Hold out your hand and simply try and materialize it with your reiatsu,' said Durosuka. 'Remember, your zanpakutō is a part of you and will always be.' Kenji wasn't sure of what to do but he tried. He held up his hand concentrated. He visualized the sword in his mind, he focused on its unique key features and tried to bring it forth with his reiatsu. The sword started to slowly materialize out from his hand. First the tip of the blade appeared and soon the rest of the sword was forming in his hand. The sword was at first in its spirit particle form but then quickly solidified and Kenji was holding his zanpakutō again.

'Good,' said Durosuka. 'We can practice something your sword and banishing it a few times.' Kenji did as he was told. After successfully bringing out his sword a few times he stopped. 'Durosuka, can I ask you something?' said Kenji. 'What is it Kenji,' replied Durosuka. 'You said you had a former master right? Who was it? Did you go through the same training together?' Durosuka's eyes narrowed and he started to growl, Kenji could feel he had asked the wrong question. 'I remember nothing of my former master, the training we did and my life with them. It's all just a blur.' said Durosuka in a load voice and rather abruptly. Kenji could tell he was lying, but he guessed that this wasn't a topic that he should leave for now. Durosuka suddenly stopped growling and turned away with a pained look on his face. Kenji wondered on whether his former master treated him well or perhaps is something happened that had caused them to split apart. Kenji focused of his sword summoning for a bit before Durosuka interrupted him again. 'That's enough for now, sit down and put your sword next to you. We are going to do some reiatsu training.'

Kenji did as he was told, he sat down and put the sword next to him. 'What exactly is reiatsu training?' said Kenji. 'You have some form of a natural talent to it already.' Said Durosuka. 'You demonstrated some skill of reiatsu manipulation in the park, but you're going to need to do better than that.' Durosuka held up his paw and brought forth a blue ball of energy that hovered in his paw. Kenji stared at the sphere of energy. There was a soft warm glow coming from it, and Kenji could tell that it was the same energy that he felt when he released his zanpakutō. Kenji held up his hand tried to do the same but he couldn't even make a spark. 'Hold up both your hands towards each other,' said Durosuka. 'focus on a point in between them and try and imagine a small hole there. Focus on the hole, see it as an empty space of nothingness. The try and expand this space to a size that will fit in between your hands and try to pour your entire self into this space. Try to imagine that your body is being pulled towards it and you are trying to pour your soul into it.' Kenji nodded his head and sat still for a while trying to do what Durosuka had told him. Before he knew it a rather large sphere of blue energy had formed in his hands. Kenji could feel it trying to jump about in his hands and its bright light almost blinding him. Durosuka seemed to be surprised. 'Impressive Kenji, I didn't expect you would form so much energy on your first try.' Said Durosuka. 'We'll work on this kind of manipulation of reiatsu for a while and even try to see if you can focus it at points in your body to improve your strength.' Kenji had an excited look on his face, he was glad he was getting the hang of this pretty quickly.

'I wonder how come I got all of this extra power about me?' said Kenji after some more practice. 'Why is it that my reiatsu is this strong?' Durosuka looked up at the sky as if in thought. 'No one really knows why some people are born with a high reiatsu level.' Said Durosuka. 'All that is known is that there are humans who are born that way and others aren't. However, there has been evidence in the past that shows why some humans' powers develop more quickly than others.' Kenji raised an eyebrow. 'Please tell me, I would love to know.' Kenji sat closer. 'From time to time some parts of the world may turn in to what is known as spirit-enriched land. When a place becomes spirit enriched you will find that more and more souls tend to gather there. Of course this means more hollows will also appear. There is a higher concentration of spirit particles in the atmosphere when this happens and that is what attracts the souls to gather here and is the cause of someone's reiatsu developing faster. Though people would still need to be born with a strong reiatsu to become a shinigami.' Kenji thought about what Durosuka just said. 'Does this mean that Tokyo has become a spirit enriched area?' asked Kenji. 'Yes it does, at this moment it is concentrated in this area where you live. After a while it might go down again.' Replied Durosuka. 'What do you mean?' asked Kenji. 'An area isn't always spirit enriched. For some reason after a while the concentration of spirit particles just drops. It could take six months to a few decades for this to happen.'

'It's been long enough now,' thought Durosuka. 'Kenji you've done enough, you can go back now.' Kenji tuned and faced Durosuka. 'Are you sure? I mean am still a bit sketchy on flushing my body with it to up my strength.' Said Kenji. 'Don't worry Kenji, we can do some more training another day.' Replied Durosuka. Kenji let out a breath of relief and returned his sword to inside his body. He watched the sword dematerialize and melt away up into his arm before vanishing completely. 'I'll let you return now.' Said Durosuka. 'It's easy, since your body is asleep you can simply lie down and fall asleep here. When you wake up you'll be back in your body. If you were awake all you would have needed to do was focus on your body and bring your consciousness back to the fore. Almost like waking form a dream. Come, follow me.' Durosuka started walking towards the cave at the base of one of the mountains. Kenji followed him. After entering the cave Durosuka lay down and beckoned Kenji to come closer. Kenji looked unsure at first but sat down next to him. 'You did well today Kenji, it looks like you'll become a fine warrior,' said Durosuka. 'Thanks, I always try my best.' Kenji lay down next to Durosuka ant closed his eyes. Durosuka watched the boy fall fast asleep before resting his head and trying to fall asleep himself. He would never have though that Kenji would catch on with reiatsu training so quickly. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. His old master. Durosuka clenched his paws, he didn't want to be reminded of his old master. Durosuka was glad to be rid of him. This new life of his was much better than the old one and he was happy. Durosuka looked at Kenji and then the stars in the sky. 'Master…' Durosuka drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> **Might be a while before next chapter comes out. Hope you enjoyed this one =) many hugs and kisses to you for seporting me this far and i hope you will keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies

****Updated Version****

**changed: the fight between Kenji and Kazuki**

** the fight with the Demon/Fiend**

** background information at last part of chapter**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Kenji had done some sword practice and some more reiatsu training from within Durosuka's world. It was mostly all done while Kenji slept at night. On the one night when there was no moon at all they had snuck out to the park so that Kenji may practice in Durosuka's released form. Kenji had gotten used to controlling his powers and had also on a few odd occasions fought some hollow again. Durosuka had taught Kenji how to empower himself with reiatsu and leap across entire buildings in order to catch hollows quickly before anyone had noticed he was missing. Kazuki was getting suspicions of Kenji's behaviour and it didn't help when Kenji had to leave the class to fight a hollow just outside the classroom window. Luckily no one had seen him due to his reiatsu cloaking his sight from them. He also avoided any unwanted discussions with Kazuki quite skilfully. On odd occasions when Kenji could sense there was a hollow nearby and tried to go after it Durosuka would stop him and tell him not to go after it.<p>

'Why not? The beast is just around the corner it'll be quick.' said Kenji. 'Because there are other shinigami in the area. We will let them handle the situation. I'd prefer we not make contact with them.' said Durosuka. 'Why should we avoid making contact,' asked Kenji. 'Because they will kill you.' replied Durosuka. Kenji's eyes widened. 'Kill me? Why on earth would they do that,' asked Kenji. 'The shinigami world, SoulSociety, is ruled by a group of people known as Central 46. Central 46's rule is absolute, they have rules that dictate that only people from SoulSociety may become shinigami. They would kill anyone from the human world with shinigami powers in the name of keeping balance.' said Duroska. 'Even if they don't kill you Kenji, they would force you to leave your home and go to serve under the Gotei 13 (13 Court Guard). By leaving the human world and going there, you would effectively be considered no longer living. Should you return to the human world no one will be able to see you.'

Kenji couldn't believe that there were people in the shinigami world that could be so cruel. He had wanted to meet a shinigami again now that he had become one but now he thought it best to avoid such a very cruel group of people. He supposed that since he grew up in a free world he wasn't used to something like that. 'How do we make sure that they don't find us?' said Kenji. 'Simply suppress your reiatsu,' replied Durosuka. 'The only way they could sense that you have an unusually high reiatsu is if one of them is of a captain class and is standing right in front of you. Since the captains only come to the living world in emergencies we have nothing to fear. The other shinigami are too weak to pick up on our high reiatsu level.' Kenji felt relieved. He was glad he had Durosuka as his partner. He would have been lost without him.

Kenji was walking home with Kazuki after class in the evening. Tokyo had been struck by a heat wave and both Kenji and Kazuki weren't talking since it took all their energy to simply keep walking. 'Hey Kenji,' said Kazuki. 'Huh? You say something,' replied Kenji. Kenji slowly turned his head and looked at Kazuki, he was pointing to an ice-cream cafe. The two of them stormed in with renewed strength and put in their orders. As the two of them enjoyed their ice-creams they talked a bit of nonsense for a while. 'Hey Kenji,' said Kazuki. 'I've been meaning to ask you something. Has something happened to you since the train accident?' Kenji looked at his friend. It pained him so much that he had to keep this a secret from him. 'No, why on earth do you ask,' replied Kenji. He tried to keep his face as straight as possible. 'Oh nothing,' said Kazuki. 'You seem to be a bit distant lately.' Kenji thought he could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked back home from the café. Kazuki was the first to break the ice.

'Kenji, do you… do you trust me?' said Kazuki. Kenji looked up in surprise, the question was rather unexpected. 'Yes I do,' said Kenji with a smile. 'I've always trusted you, you're my best friend Kazuki.' This wasn't a lie. Kenji considered Kazuki a brother. Kenji was an only child so he was rather lonely till he met Kazuki. 'Then why do you hide from me lately?' said Kazuki. 'You've changed since the train Kenji, you've become distant. You've been behaving strangely and you've been disappearing from time to time and coming back and you look like you've been in a fight of some sort. You even had some blood on your shirt once and you didn't answer me when I asked you about it.' They had both stopped walking and were facing one another. They simply stood in silence, Kenji was unable to answer and Kazuki was starting to get annoyed. 'I know you've been hiding something Kenji. I've known you for long time and I can see it in you.' said Kazuki, his voice wasn't as loud but firm. 'I can't,' said Kenji after a few moments. 'I simply can't. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to tell you.' Kenji felt horrible for saying it in such a blank manner. He had hoped Kazuki would never ask him about it. He looked up at his friend and was met a sight of anger. Kazuki grabbed Kenji by the shirt. 'Why the hell can't you tell me? Am I not smart enough to understand? Are you doing something that you're not supposed to?' shouted Kazuki. 'What is going on?' Kenji turned his face away from Kazuki. 'I can't,' said Kenji. It felt as if Kazuki was about to hit him and Kenji couldn't blame him. Nothing happened. Kazuki let go of him and turned. 'Fine, have it your way.' said Kazuki as he started walking away. 'Come and speak to me when you've gotten your shit back together,' called Kazuki over his shoulder. Kenji watched him go, hatred bubbled inside of him.

'Durosuka! Why does it have to be like this?' shouted Kenji. 'We don't have a choice Kenji. I told you before, he wouldn't even be able to see you if you tried to show it to him. There is nothing I can do about it,' said Durosuka. Kenji had gone straight to his inner world to confront Durosuka as soon as Kazuki turned the corner. 'He is my best friend! Like a brother! There has to be something you can do, please…' said Kenji. He was on the verge of tears. Durosuka closed his eyes and sighed. 'Kenji, if there was something that could be done I would have done it.' said Durosuka. 'I'm sorry, but this is the life of a shinigami in the world of the living.' Kenji sat down on the grass, folded his arms on his knees and rested his head. 'I wish you had never awakened my powers,' said Kenji. 'And then what?' said Durosuka. 'Both you and Kazuki would have died on that train. That would have left your parents childless and Kazuki's parents without a son. Is that what you wish for?' Kenji couldn't answer. He felt lost and confused. Durosuka rested his paw on Kenji's shoulder. 'There are so many things in life that we wish we could control but we can't,' said Durosuka. His voice was calm. 'Please Kenji, I need you to trust me. It's only going to get harder from here on if you don't. Even if you do it's not going to get any easier either.' Kenji looked up, his eyes still low. 'Alright, I'll give it a go.' said Kenji. 'Good,' said Durosuka. 'Now let's get back home before it gets dar-' he was cut off. Kenji opened his eyes and looked about. He could feel a powerful reiatsu close by.

Kenji was hopping across the top of the buildings in the suburbs in the direction of the reiatsu. Durosuka had instructed him to keep his reiatsu low and head over there. It was strange, even though there was such a big reiatsu running about in the city he would have thought that the other shinigami would respond, but they simply hadn't. 'Kenji, stop for a second.' said Durosuka suddenly. 'Can you feel it? The reiatsu… it's somehow different.' He was right. Kenji concentrated and tried to get a better lock on the reiatsu. 'It feels… it feels… evil.' said Kenji. 'Evil? Are you sure?' said Durosuka. 'Yes it's the best word I can come up with to describe it.' replied Kenji. 'I don't think it's a hollow or even a shinigami.' 'You may be right Kenji,' said Durosuka. 'Keep going, but be careful and keep your reiatsu low. We need to gather more information before we can take any action.' Kenji took off again. This time taking shorter strides to ensure he wouldn't be detected. After 5 minutes of searching he saw it, a horrid looking thing that could only have been described as a monster. Kenji dropped down to the ground and peered around the building into the parking lot where it stood.

The creature they were looking for stood hunched on lanky legs scraping the surface of the ground with its long nails. Its arms were long with thorns growing out of them. Its head boasted two short horns and a face filled with almost nothing but teeth and a crooked nose. Kenji noticed that there wasn't any hole like any other hollow nor did it have a white mask. Kenji tried to stay focused but he simply couldn't shake a feeling of worry creeping up from inside. 'Durosuka, what on earth is that?' asked Kenji. 'Akuryō [A-ku-re](Demon/Fiend),' replied Durosuka with a low growl. 'What did you say, A Fiend?' asked Kenji. 'Make no mistake Kenji,' said Durosuka. 'That is a void born Fiend Spirit. Only Fiends have such foul reiatsu. They aren't normal spirits that have been corrupted. No, these creatures are born from another dimension called The Void. Be on your guard, this thing will kill if given the chance. Do not give it the chance.' Kenji stood bewildered and stared at the beast. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Suddenly the fiend twitched, turned and looked straight at Kenji. The monster roared a dark cry and charged. Kenji barely had time to think, he jumped out of the way and brought forth his zanpakutō before making an attempt to strike back at the monster. The Fiend deflected the sword with a sweep of its arm, as if it was nothing. Kenji tried to take another shot but he was met with a brutal punch to the face from the Fiend. Kenji felt pain and a foul reiatsu rush through him as he was flung back nearly 50 yards. He struggled to stand back up, the pain didn't go away. It felt like the monster's reiatsu had invaded his body, like a poison. 'Kenji! Focus boy, don't let the taint of the akuryō get to you.' Kenji's eyes widened. 'The slightest touch will bring forth taint. I can push it back but you have to keep contact to a minimum.' Kenji placed both hands on his zanpakutō and called: 'Crush my enemies, Durosuka!' The familiar feeling of energy rushed through Kenji. Then he stood ready, the armour around his body ready for the fight. When Kenji looked for the akuryō but it wasn't there. Kenji felt the presence of darkness behind him, he quickly moved his defensive armour to his back just as the akuryō smashed into him. Kenji recovered and retaliated. 'Tsume Ga (Claws).' Kenji reached out and clawed at the beast's chest, it roared in pain as blood started dripping to the floor. 'I have no time for this,' said the beast in a dark and raspy voice. He jumped back to where he stood earlier and reached up with both hands. 'Come forth mindless wretches.' The sky above him tore apart as hollows stepped forth onto the battle field.

'What on earth is happening?' asked Kenji. 'It called forth a bunch of hollow using some kind of kido(spell power).' replied Durosuka. 'Don't be alarmed he simply lured them here from the hollow world. He can't control them, he just wants to turn the tables against us.' Kenji readied himself. The hollow charged forwards and Kenji met them head on. 'Kiba!(fang blades)' The two curved blades appeared on the sides of Kenji's arms as his claws retracted. He struck one down as he blocked another. The hollow swarmed over Kenji and for a moment it looked like he would be overwhelmed. 'Kenji use your rage, it feeds your power.' Kenji focused on his rage and went on the offensive. As each hollow struck Kenji dodged and delivered a powerful counterattack that had finished each hollow off in one blow. When he was done with the lot he looked back to the akuryō. It was standing hunched on the ground clawing at the earth again. It looked like it was writing something. Then it stood up and started chanting, as it did rune like symbols that it had apparently been working on started to glow a deep crimson colour. 'Kenji! He's performing some sort of ritual. Kill it before it finishes!' Kenji leaped into the air. 'Gékidō no Kōbūshi! (fist of rage)' Kenji punched out at the akuryō and the lion head fireball rushed out toward the beast smacking it square on its face and sending it into a wall on the other side of the parking lot.

The Fiend stood up, it was bleeding from its face and had burn marks all over. Kenji got his blades back out, spun around in mid-air and kicked off of a wall towards the monster. The blades started to glow a bright orange colour and fire sparked at the edges. Kenji struck hard, he could feel the flesh of the beast resisting and then giving in. The monster cried out in agony, its shrill voice hurt Kenji's ears. As Kenji landed on the other side of the monster it fell to the ground spewing a jet of flame from its mouth. 'Kenji, get away from it quickly,' said Durosuka but he was too late. The akuryō exploded in a ball of crimson fire. Kenji was thrown to the floor as pain stuck him again. He looked to his side, a large thorn from the demon's arm was stuck in his ribs. He could feel the tainted reiatsu from it. The poison like thorn crumbled away into a black liquid from. Out of nowhere Kenji's own arm lifted up and cut at the wound. Most of the poison as well as a lot of blood poured out onto the ground. Kenji screamed as he was overcome with pain. 'I'm sorry Kenji, but I had to do it.' said Durosuka. 'I took control of your arm to cut out some of the poison before it spread. I'll heal you as we head back home.'

Kenji found it difficult to stand. He held his side in his one hand as he surveyed the area. The runes on the ground that the Fiend had drawn were dissolving much like hollow did when they die. Kenji went and got his bag, he looked about again to see if everything was alright. He could hear the sound of sirens and the reiatsu of the akuryō had completely vanished. It seemed it was a good time to go home. Kenji leapt into the air and he could hear Durosuka whisper the words of the kido spell that stated to heal his wounds.

Kenji lay on his bed. He got home 2 hours before his parents did and that gave time for Durosuka to heal his wounds and restore him. Kenji also could feel Durosuka try to remove the taint that was left behind from the Fiend. There was still some poison in his blood stream. It had drained him from his strength and made him feel feverish. When his parents returned from work he told them that he was tired. He hoped Kazuki wouldn't notice that he was up to something again. Kenji looked out the window and wondered just how complicated thing were going to get between the two of them. It was late and Kenji knew he had to try and get some sleep, but he had some questions for Durosuka. 'Hey Durosuka, can I ask you something?' said Kenji as he arrived in his inner world. 'What is it Kenji, I need to remove the poison from your body as quickly as possible and I need all my concentration to do it quickly enough.' replied Durosuka in an irritable voice. 'I know but it's important,' said Kenji. Durosuka sighed. 'Very well, make it quick.' said Durosuka. 'How is that it you know so much about Fiend spirits, and why did it come here?' said Kenji. 'To your first question, I've fought many of the Akuryō before. They are without mercy or compassion. They are by far the most vile of all things in existence. Some often use the term "Demon" when describing them due to their dark powers' said Durosuka. 'As to your second question, I have no idea. The void born aren't supposed to be able to get here.' Kenji was surprised at the second answer. Durosuka always had an answer to every question that Kenji had ever had and this time he didn't. 'What do you think is going on,' asked Kenji.

'A long time ago there was a great war that the Akuryō had launched upon the spirit world. They had tried to move it to the world of the living but had never succeeded since they had no method with which to directly cross over. They had planned on learning the method of crossing over from the creatures with which they had fought in the war. They had eventually lost the war and it was assumed that they would never try it again.' said Durosuka. 'They lost? Who had defeated them,' asked Kenji. 'It was the hollow that had pushed them back.' replied Durosuka. 'The shinigami had of course participated in the fight but it was due to the Arrancar that they were defeated.' 'Arrancar? What's that?' said Kenji. 'Arrancar are, in a sense, evolved hollow. Hollow who still retain some of their personality traits they had from when they were human can grow and evolve to become Arrancar. They are hollow who have moved from being a mindless beast to something with sentient thought and terrifying power. Back on to the main topic. In order for Akuryō to get to either the Living world or the spirit world they need to cross over the Hollow world, since it is the bridge between the void and the spirit world. I sincerely doubt that the Fiend you fought today had used traditional methods since he would have been sniffed out and eaten by the hollow as soon as he would have entered their world.' This was a lot for Kenji to take in one sitting but was keeping track.

'So there are two conclusions I have come up with: One, the Akuryō have taken control of the hollow world which would mean they also have had to eliminate all of the hollow. Which is, however, impossible since you fought a bunch of them today whilst fighting the Fiend. Thus the Akuryō haven't taken control. The second conclusion is that someone from the spirit world or the human world brought them here.' said Durosuka. 'Brought them here? You mean like a summoning?' asked Kenji. 'Precisely, in the past there were those who possessed the ability to summon Spirit Fiends from the void world, but all of them were wiped out during the war.' Kenji thought for a second, and then asked: 'When was this war?' Durosuka looked up. 'About 7000 years ago.' Kenji looked at Durosuka with eyes that said that he wasn't very impressed. 'Don't you think that maybe people with the power to summon Spirit Fiends might have returned?' said Kenji. 'It is possible I suppose, though I still doubt it.' replied Durosuka.

'One last question,' said Kenji. 'Why did the Spirit Fiends want to launch a war into other worlds? Is it simply in their nature?' 'No one truly understands the mind-set of the Akuryō,' said Durosuka. 'The void is a realm of pure chaos. Things that would pass for solid matter in this world would simply not be found in that world. Like I said before, the word demon is often used to describe them since they are hellish creatures bent on destruction and the conquering of other dimensions. They started the war in search of new worlds to conquer. They fight wars because they desire it. If there are people who have gained the ability to summon the Fiends and bring them from our world to ours, it would mean that the Fiends have found a way to bring forth their influences across from their world into ours.' Kenji sat and thought about all of this for a while. This was going to affect his life as a shinigami for the worst. He wondered if his relationship with Kazuki would ever be fixed. 'Things are getting a lot more complicated,' said Kenji.

Kenji yawned and stretched his arms. 'Tired?' asked Durosuka. 'Yes I am. Maybe I'll turn in for the night. We can search for more clues to the Akuryō when I get my strength back.' said Kenji. 'Good idea.' replied Durosuka. Kenji lay down next to Durosuka on the grass and closed his eyes. He listened to Durosuka whisper the incantations removing the poison from his body and fell asleep.

Durosuka looked at Kenji once he had finished with his work for the night. 'He is brave to want to go hunting after the Akuryō. Demons aren't easy prey.' said Durosuka to himself. 'Maybe this boy will one day become a great warrior. I just hope he knows what he is doing.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks for reading this far, i promis to work hard and keep this story going<strong>

**for those whom haven't read the old version: good for you, it sucked... bad. It was a stupid idea on my part to have a "demon" invasion and demons running about so I changed it to void creatures who simply fight wars because they want to**


	8. Chapter 8: Hunt

****Please note, for those of you whom don't know yet I've modified Chapter 7. Please ensure that you have read the updated version****

**Author Note: sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'll upload more chapters more frequently**

****Spelchecked and grammer corected version**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kenji had spent the next weekend running about the city looking for more of the akuryō, but had found no trace. Kenji was frustrated enough as it was, since Kazuki had broken off all contact with him a few days ago and now Kenji couldn't find any trace of the beasts that could potentially threaten the human race itself. Kenji was sitting beside a river in the park. He let the cool summer breeze wash over his face, he felt the droplets of sweat roll down his back and dry off in the wind. He looked up into the sky and wondered about the other shinigami. He wondered if they would have better luck finding the akuryō, since they might even have people dedicated to information and research or even a library of sorts where information was stored. Kenji lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, he slipped into his inner world.<p>

'Hey Durosuka, can I ask you something?' said Kenji. 'What is it boy?' replied Durosuka. 'Is it possible for us to contact the shinigami without them finding us or something?' said Kenji. 'I know what you're getting at Kenji, you are a fool to think that we can rely on the shinigami. If they were ever to launch a mission to hunt the akuryō, it would be best for us to simply remain on the side lines and keep watch. I cannot emphasise how important it is not to give ourselves away.' Kenji was getting more frustrated. 'Isn't there any way to look for these things more easily?' asked Kenji. 'I've been drawing up nothing but blanks the past two days. If they are so dangerous we should have found something by now. All we've found so far were just hollow.' Durosuka contemplated what Kenji said for a bit. 'We could use Kido spells to track them.' said Durosuka. 'Kido? But I haven't learnt any kido yet. Do you think I can do it?' said Kenji. 'It will be difficult but I believe that we can manage.' Kenji had done some form of kido before but it was nothing more that forming a ball of reiatsu in his hand throwing it at a rock. 'Return to the park and bring out your zanpakutō, we'll do it there.'

Kenji opened his eyes and looked about to make sure no one else was too close. Once he was certain no one would see him just vanish into thin air he brought out his zanpakutō. As of lately, every time Kenji went in to his shinigami state, his clothes were covered by a layer of reiatsu that turned into a black kimono similar to the ones that other shinigami wore. Durosuka explained that it meant his powers were growing more mature but he still wasn't a fully-fledged shinigami, in other words he wasn't dead not would he ever be. On the other hand, one effect that was unexpected was that his reiatsu started to faintly glow in his eyes. Kenji didn't mind it since it made him look like he had psychic powers which he thought was rather cool.

'Hold your sword in both hands and turn it horizontally.' said Durosuka. 'Focus as much reiatsu into your sword as possible without releasing it. Let the energy cover the outside of your sword much like a sheath covering it.' Kenji calmly let the energy flow from his hands onto his sword. He could feel is trying to escape, but he solidified it and held it in position. 'Good, now keep doing that. I will perform the incantation for the kido spell,' said Durosuka. 'You keep your focus on your reiatsu and don't let it slip. When I tell you to, swing your sword in an arc around you.' Kenji nodded his head in silent agreement. 'I'm ready,' said Kenji. 'You may begin.'

From within Kenji's inner world Durosuka stood on his hind legs and held his front paws in the same position as Kenji. He started the chant.

'Eyes of wind and sand, hands of shadow, whispers of silence, deaf ears of the lost. Listen, feel and look for that which is hidden. May the restrained song of the forgotten be heard once more.'

Durosuka was quiet for a second and Kenji could see rune like markings appear on his sword. He could hear Durosuka faintly whisper the words: 'Now, do it.' Kenji swung the sword around him at let his reiatsu flow like water. Durosuka shouted: 'Konradō no ni, Shadow resonance!' [Konradō = Way of Chaos. Ni = 2] As Kenji finished the circle a ring of blue light surrounded him. A high pitched hum was emanating from it. Kenji could see small ripples rolling out in the air. 'Listen for the echo Kenji,' said Durosuka. 'It will tell us where any hidden reiatsu is located.'

Kenji closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the kido spell as it rippled out into the city. He could almost feel the city itself as the echo started to do its work and reflect everything back to him. After a minute or so, Kenji started to pick up reiatsu signals being reflected back to him. He could feel both the stronger and the weaker energies of the people living in this world. Kenji had wondered for a brief moment whether they would find anything or not, when suddenly a dark and evil reiatsu signal became very apparent. 'Quickly boy, it's to the south east!' said Durosuka. Kenji took off at an alarming speed and leapt to the roof tops of the surrounding buildings. He felt like he was slipping through the air and in no time he made it to a quiet part of town. Kenji looked about, he couldn't see anything. There were a few people walking about but no akuryō. 'Hey Durosuka, how fast can these things move,' said Kenji. 'Is it possible that it had slipped away before we could get here?'

'They are fast, but not that fast. If they had used any form of teleportation or fast movement we would have sensed it.' said Durosuka. 'Keep your eyes open Kenji, deception is one of the akuryō's strong points.' Kenji jumped off the building and onto the street. He walked about for a while, looking for anything suspicious. There were very few people about and there was a cold wind howling about, making the place seem very eerie. Kenji was becoming impatient. He was walking down an ally then leapt atop a building. 'Hey Durosuka, can you cast that kido again?' said Kenji. 'There is no need boy, I'm right here.' said a voice right behind Kenji.

Kenji jumped, spun around and tried to cut the voice with his sword but the ominous figure standing before him bent his body at an impossible angle and dodged the blade. Kenji took a few steps back, his heart was pounding in his throat and his breath was quick. Kenji wasn't prepared for something like that to have happened. Kenji focused on the man whom had come out of nowhere. He was tall and lanky, he wore a hood over his head and Kenji could see a scarred face smiling from within. 'I'm surprised you have found me boy,' said the man in deep gravelly voice. 'I thought that I had hid my powers from the rest of the world.' Kenji could faintly feel the dark reiatsu he had felt earlier seep from this man. Was this the one they were looking for? 'It is him Kenji,' said Durosuka. 'He is the one, he's a summoner. He might even be the one who lead the akuryō you killed into this world.' Kenji stood ready for an incoming attack but the man simply stood his ground, smirking.

'Tell me boy, has the Gotei 13 finally decided to hunt down our kind?' said the man. 'No,' replied Kenji. 'I am not part of the Gotei 13.' The man's expression didn't change. 'So you came here of your own free will then?' said the man. 'I wonder… what do you know of akuryō and their power?' Kenji didn't like the way the man was staring at him, it felt like he was trying to read his mind. 'Why are you here,' said Kenji. 'What are your intentions with this world? Do you seek to destroy it?' The man burst out in a cackle of laughter. 'This world? Destroy it?' said the man. 'Oh no no no my dear boy. We are not interested in this world in the slightest, nor do we wish do destroy anything. All we want is…' the man trailed off. He tilted his head to the side and grinned so that Kenji could see dark yellow teeth. 'War' said the wan. Before Kenji even had a chance to think the man ran forward, pulling his arm back and striking at Kenji, using his flat hand like a dagger and stabbing his fingers into Kenji's chest. Kenji managed to jump back before too much damage was done, but a small trickle of blood was running down from Kenji's chest and dripping onto the ground. The man held his hand to his own face and grinned at his small success. Kenji knew that this guy was serious, and he also had to be if he was going to get anywhere. 'Crush my enemies, Durosuka!'

Kenji released his zanpakutō in a furious roar of energy. He lunged at the hooded man with his claws and managed to shred through the man's cloak and draw some blood. With the cloak gone Kenji could see that the man was wearing what looked like leather armour underneath the now torn robe. The man was quick to retaliate, he took another jab at Kenji with his right hand and when Kenji dodged it the man brought his left hand down on Kenji's face much like a cat would swipe its claws. Kenji let out a grunt from the pain and jumped back, blood was now running down his face. The man seemed to relish in battle and Kenji was finding it difficult to fight him. 'Kiba Ha!' shouted Kenji and charged in for another attack. As Kenji brought down his blades the man brought up only his forearms to stop him. Any normal pair of arms would have been cut through instantly but it seems this man wasn't normal any more. The same leather armour appeared when Kenji cut through the robe and the armour seemed so glow as it resisted the attack. The man threw Kenji off of him but this time Kenji was quick to act. Kenji punched the man as hard as he could in the chest and it sent him flying across the rooftop onto another building. The man stood back up after crashing down on an air condition system.

'It would seem you are stronger than I anticipated, I will have to try harder.' said the man with a dark grin. He held his hands up at shoulder height and started to whisper something in a language that Kenji did not understand. A deep purple fire had formed in his hands and the man's whispers were quickening. 'Be careful Kenji, he is preparing a kido spell.' said Durosuka. 'I know.' said Kenji. Kenji started to pull his chest armour up to his shoulder. Without warning the man threw his hands forward and brought them together. A raging ball of purple fire spat out from his hands and was rushing towards Kenji. Kenji brought down his shoulder just in time to bear the brunt of the attack. The fireball hit and it seemed to unleashed itself around Kenji, wrapping around him like a blanket.

It felt like the fire was burning straight through to Kenji's very soul, he was overcome with immense pain. Through the fire Kenji could hear the man laughing in a maniacal manner. 'Your reiatsu boy,' came Durosuka's voice. 'Wrap yourself in your own reiatsu! It will cut the fire off from you.' Kenji could barely think, he tried his best to do what he was told but only ended up unleashing a whole bunch of reiatsu all around him. The fire started to die out, it appeared that Kenji had succeeded. Kenji got back up and inspected himself. There weren't any burn marks, but Kenji could still feel a bit of pain. 'Very well done boy,' said the man. 'It would seem that I can have some fun with you. Feel free to drop dead when you've had enough.' The man held up his hands and was preparing another fire ball. 'Oh no you don't,' said Kenji.

'Gékidō no Kōbūshi!' With a roar Kenji's attack cleared the distance between them and in an instant and struck the man square in the chest. The man tried to scream in pain but his voice was drowned out by the explosion of fire. Kenji leapt across to where the man was, he could see he was still standing but the marks of blood gave his weakness away. The man held his hands in front of him and fired out small bullet like projectiles made of his dark reiatsu. Kenji deflected them with his fang blades and fired another one of his Gékidō no Kōbūshi. This time the man was thrown off the building and into an alleyway, Kenji was in hot pursuit. Kenji grabbed the man with one arm and pushed him up a wall. Whilst holding his blade up to the man's neck Kenji spoke. 'Bastard, why is it that you seek war?' said Kenji. 'What could you possibly gain from it?' the man coughed up some blood and smiled, his expression like one of an insane man. 'We don't seek to gain anything,' said the man. 'We seek only to fight war for the sake of war itself… and to serve our masters.' Kenji grit his teeth. 'Masters? Who could he be talking about?' thought Kenji. 'Hey, what do you mean by masters? Who is leading you?' said Kenji. The man coughed some more, he was finding it difficult to breath. 'Don't think you can just kill me and no one will notice, boy… there are always eyes watching.' said the man. 'watch your back kid… and watch your friend closely. They might just get in the way…' The man died before Kenji could say anything else. Kenji threw him down to the ground. He could feel rage boiling inside him. He had thought he could keep everyone else out, but it would seem that his life wasn't going to get any easier.

Kenji looked back down at the man he had just defeated. Even though he was dead, Kenji couldn't help but notice that he was still feeling a reiatsu from him. Kenji bent down and inspected him. Kenji noticed that his skin was growing steadily darker. Then the man seemed to turn to stone, and steadily crumble away into dust. 'He wasn't human was he?' said Kenji. 'He was, but due to the akuryō energy flowing through him one could consider him more like ghost than anything alive.' said Durosuka. 'Kenji, we have to go back to your home and perform the same kido spell to see if there are any of them near your home. We will also perform it at Kazuki's house, we have to ensure that they are safe. These people will try to attack you where you are weakest.' Kenji took one last look at the ashes and then he took off. He headed straight for home. Kenji knew, he had to protect his family, he had to protect his friend. He will not allow these freaks to find them.

Kenji made it to his house in less than 5 minutes. He leapt atop his roof and assumed the same position again and was already preparing his reiatsu. 'Are you alright Kenji? Do you wish to rest before we perform the spell' said Durosuka. 'I'm fine. I don't have time to rest, we need to find these freaks before they find us.' said Kenji. Durosuka performed the incantation and Kenji set the spell free. Durosuka spoke as Kenji listened to the pulses of sound that echoed out through the city. 'What are you hoping for Kenji?' said Durosuka. 'I'm half hoping we don't find any of them. Simply being so close to them and that foul reiatsu makes me sick. But I'm also hoping we find all of them.' said Kenji. 'You are brave for wanting to take on the akuryō Kenji, but you are in over your head.' replied Durosuka 'You mustn't push yourself. If you take on too many you will die.' Kenji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Durosuka was right. Kenji was being a bit too arrogant. 'I know it will be difficult but I have to try. They will go after my family if I don't bring them down first. I need your help Durosuka, please. I can't do it alone.' The two of them stood in silence for a while, just listening for the echo of a dark reiatsu. 'You already have my power Kenji,' said Durosuka in a softer voice, indicating he was smiling. 'You will never have to face anything alone for as long as we have one another.' Kenji felt a bit relieved. He was glad he had someone to rely on. The kido spell started to fade, there weren't any of those things near Kenji's house. Kenji stood for a moment in silence, he wondered if he would be all right to go to Kazuki's place. Would he be able to keep his concentration with his friend's life at stake? Kenji knew he had to try.

Kenji reached Kazuki's house as the sun had just set and the last of the light was disappearing behind the horizon. Kenji could hear Kazuki and his sister talking from within the house. He wondered if Kazuki had calmed down yet. Kenji knew he really couldn't blame Kazuki for what he had done. He would have done the same if he noticed that Kazuki was acting strange. Kenji stood atop the house at the spot he knew was directly above Kazuki's room, they had sat at this spot sometimes when he came over for a few days. They would sit in the darkness and stare at the stars and tell stories till midnight. Kazuki's house was at the edge of town so one could see the night sky more clearly here. Kenji remembered that they had stayed up so late one night, Kazuki's mother joked they might as well set up camp and sleep outside for the night. Kenji wished from the bottom of his heart that he could maintain his friendship with Kazuki.

'Make ready Kenji,' said Durosuka. 'We have little time.' Kenji held his zanpakutō to the side and prepared. 'This time I wish for you to also do the incantation. If the two of us combine our efforts the spell will be more powerful.' said Durosuka. 'Okay, I'll give it a try.' said Kenji. 'Just focus on the words themselves and try to visualize the spell itself. You've seen the runes that form on your sword right? Try to picture them in your mind as well.' said Durosuka. Kenji closed his eyes and did as he was told. He pulled a lot of reiatsu into his zanpakutō and started the incantation with Durosuka.

'Eyes of wind and sand, hands of shadow, whispers of silence, deaf ears of the lost. Listen, feel and look for that which is hidden. May the restrained song of the forgotten be heard once more.' Kenji and Durosuka called in unison: 'Konradō no ni, Shadow resonance!' The same spell which Kenji had gotten used to, now erupted much more vigorously than before. The sound was a high pitched screech that almost made Kenji's ears bleed. The sound rolled out into the distance and became more of a hum. Kenji could now focus on the echo, he could almost feel the city itself as the spell did it's work. It was as if the city itself was being projected back into Kenji, he could almost feel every reiatsu that was remotely above average. He stood there in silence for two or three minutes, nothing. There was simply no response and Kenji didn't like it. 'Hey Durosuka, what does this mean? Does the akuryō have some sort of counter spell?' said Kenji. 'No, it means that they are either outside the city or they have retreated back to the void realm.' replied Durosuka. 'It would seem we can relax for a while, both your family and Kazuki are safe for now.' Kenji let out a sigh of relief, perhaps it was better this way. He would have a chance to rest and regain his strength. Kenji stood and wondered about his fight earlier, of how that maniac stated that he wanted to fight war for the sake of war itself. How could someone be so utterly insane? And what of their masters? Who could they- Kenji was cut off by a noise. 'Kenji, is that you?' came Kazuki's voice. Kenji spun around, Kazuki was standing on the rooftop having climbed out of the window from the attic. Kazuki had come out because he had thought he heard something. 'Kazuki, You can see me?' said Kenji.

Kazuki and Kenji were both sitting on the rooftop and looking out to horizon, watching the stars as they had done so many times before. Kenji had spent the past hour trying his best to explain what he was and what he had been doing. He didn't really understand why Kazuki could see him in his shinigami state, but he was happy that he could see and now Kenji could explain everything. Kazuki seemed to be taking it very well. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner, I don't understand why you have to keep this from me Kenji.' said Kazuki. 'I didn't have a choice in the matter. Durosuka said that you wouldn't be able to see me in my shinigami state, so I really couldn't.' said Kenji. 'I really wanted to tell you Kazuki, I so desperately wanted to share this with you.' Kazuki turned his attention from the horizon to Kenji. 'Why is it that I can see you? Is it to do with the fact that I can see ghosts?' said Kazuki. Kenji was surprised at this piece of news. 'You can see ghosts? And you never told me? I thought I was the only one.' said Kenji. Kazuki smiled. 'Same here, I thought that I was maybe insane.' said Kazuki. 'Well to answer your question, yes. If you can see ghosts it means you have a strong reiatsu, and because of that you are able to see me.' said Kenji. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kenji felt as if things were finally going his way.

'Hey Kazuki,' said Kenji, turning to his friend. 'I'm sorry for what I've done, keeping this from you. I hope you can forgive me and we can go back to being the way we were.' Kazuki looked back at Kenji and didn't say anything for a moment. Kenji's heart was thumping in his throat because of the stress. Kazuki smiled. 'Don't worry about it. What's done is done, we can't change what happened.' said Kazuki. 'I forgive you. I could never stay angry with my best friend.' Kenji felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. He never thought he could feel so much relief and happiness at the same time. 'Thank you Kazuki,' said Kenji. 'I promise, from now on I'll keep you in the loop about everything.' Kazuki gave a short laugh and nodded his head with a smile. They stared out to the stars for a while longer in silence. To both of them it seemed like nothing had changed. They were doing what they had done for two years now, and they liked it that way.

Kenji got up, it was time to go home. 'So what about these akuryō?' said Kazuki. 'Are you going to take them on, all on your own?' Kenji thought about it for second, he considered everything that has happened thus far and the safety of his family and best friend. 'I'm going to hunt them down to the last of them.' said Kenji in a strong confident voice. 'I'm not going to let a bunch of freaks from another world walk around blowing up my home and threaten those I love and care for. You can bet that I'm gona make them wish they were never born. Besides, I'm not really alone.' Kazuki stood up. 'I'm glad we've got our own super hero that can protect this city. You just need a cape and your all set to go.' said Kazuki. They laughed. 'Yeah and you can be my sidekick running about in your pyjamas.' retorted Kenji. The two of them laughed even harder. 'Well, I'm off. See you back at school.' said Kenji. 'How are you gona get back home? Won't you be home late?' said Kazuki. Kenji grinned. 'Don't worry, I have my methods.' said Kenji and he winked at Kazuki. Kazuki had a look of curiosity on his face. Kenji turned and focused his reiatsu. He took off into the sky with a leap and started hopping his way across town. Kazuki's jaw dropped, he shook his head and shrugged. 'Now that is cool.' said Kazuki as he headed back inside.

Kenji was back home and in his bed. He decided to spend some more time with Durosuka in his inner world. 'Hey Durosuka, are you happy with what happened today?' said Kenji. 'I would have been happy if your identity was kept secret from everyone else but with the way things were I must say that I am happy that the two of you made peace. He is a good friend and I believe that it's better this way.' replied Durosuka. Kenji was glad that Durosuka felt that way, he now had two friends that could stand by his side through this whole mess. 'Hey Durosuka, that kido spell. You called it "way of chaos number two". Are there any other kido spells like that?' said Kenji. 'There are multiple schools of kido magic, Konradō or "way of chaos" is simply one of them.' Replied Durosuka. 'Can you tell me more about them. I wish to learn as much about it as possible. It might just come in handy.' said Kenji. 'Certainly, I am happy to explain.' said Durosuka.

'When using kido there are three parts to the spell. The incantation, which is unique to each individual spell. The number, which dictates how powerful the spell is. The higher the number the more powerful the spell. Finally there is the kido type. I use the Konradō type. It was originally developed to fight the akuryō, but it has been used in almost all combat situations. The shinigami from seireitei use 2 different schools of kido. The Hadō, Way of Attack and the Bakudō, Way of Defence. As each name suggests Hadō is used purely for attack and Bakudō is used for defence. Be it binding your enemies, deflecting their attacks or trapping them in a seal. Both of these have 100 spells total going from 1 to 99. Konradō only has from 1 to 21. As you saw with number two, they are not all offensive. There is a way to define which spells would be used for offensive measures. An even number represents something that is in balance, meaning the chaos has found stability. As such, the spell would be similar to a Bakudō. It could be a shield or anything that can be used for strategic purposes. The uneven numbers represent instability. Meaning the chaos is in a destructive state. All uneven numbered Konradō kido is used for attack purposes. I'll teach you the first twenty.' Durosuka finished the explanation, Kenji had managed to follow everything through, but there was something that bothered him. 'Umm, why only the first 20?' said Kenji 'What about 21, Why not that one?' Durosuka looked at Kenji with a stern expression. 'Konradō no Niju-ich is extremely dangerous and unstable. It requires very precise concentration and flawless perception. I'll teach it to you when you prove to me that your reiatsu manipulation is flawless and you are strong enough to maintain a spell of that magnitude.' said Durosuka. 'Oh ok.' said Kenji.

Kenji was excited that he would learn how to use kido spells. Kenji would of course show off to Kazuki… once he mastered it and made sure he wouldn't hurt Kazuki. Kenji would go looking for the akuryō again soon. Things were finally looking up for Kenji.


	9. Chapter 9: Invasion

**Author note: I apologize for the long wait. I was going to make this chapter longer but ended up having to cut it in two since it was too long. I might end up removing this one and splice chapter 10 with this one so just look out for chapter 9 name change**.

* * *

><p>Kenji awoke as his alarm went off. He sat up, hit snooze and went back to bed. Five minutes later he got up again to turn of the alarm again. This time He managed to keep his eyes open properly this time to see the sun rising. For a moment his mind was blank, and then it all returned. 'Heh, boy am I glad about what happened last night.' said Kenji with a smile. Kenji proceeded with the usual routine of getting ready for school, but just before he left his room for breakfast, he turned and looked back into his room. For some odd reason, he felt as if he needed to take in everything about this room. He had a desk and a comfy chair right by his window. His bed was right next to the desk and atop the bed was his stuffed animals he'd been collecting since childhood. Above his desk, atop a shelf, were some other toys and pictures of his. His room was rather tidy for a teenager, with a big blue carpet in the middle, sky blue walls on the side and a wooden ceiling fan at the top. 'What is this weird feeling?' thought Kenji. Kenji slowly closed the door and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen.<p>

His parents were already busy with breakfast when Kenji arrived in the kitchen. 'Kenji my boy sit down and have some cereal. Kaori will be done with breakfast soon.' said Kenji's dad. Kaori was Kenji's mother and his father's name was Yūji. The feeling persisted. He couldn't help but enjoy this morning more than the others. He took in everything, the table they sat around, the noise of bacon grilling in the pan, the television nearby and even the old rusty fridge that made so much noise. 'What's wrong son? You seem distracted.' said Yūji. 'Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just day dreaming.' replied Kenji. Kenji felt it difficult to leave the house after breakfast. His father rushed off in his usual panic of being late. He never was on time, it's where Kenji got his habit of being late. Kenji took the shorter route to school today. He felt it best to try and be early for once.

Kenji walked into his classroom to find Kazuki already sitting and waiting for him. They exchanged smiles as Kenji sat down. He thought of how much he resembled a cartoon hero from typical American cartoons like superman. A normal kid at school during the day, and hero at night. With a friend who knows his secret. It was weird, but fun. Kenji and Kazuki were sitting on the roof of the school. There wasn't anyone else here today so they were able to talk freely. Kenji discussed more about being a shinigami and everything Durosuka had told him with Kazuki. 'So Kenji,' said Kazuki. Kenji turned to face his friend. 'Have you decided on a super hero name?' Kenji jumped back a little in surprise. 'Wha- a super hero name?' said Kenji. 'I need to be a super hero to need one!' said Kenji in an angry but playful voice. 'hehe, you kind of are one when you think about it.' said Kazuki. 'And how is that?' said Kenji. 'You run around protecting everyone from big monsters that terrorise people.' said Kazuki with a silly smile on his face. Kenji knew Kazuki was just having fun so he went along with it. 'How about "Death Man"?' said Kenji. [Kenji is making a play of words, remember shinigami means 'death god'] 'Na, that's too bland,' said Kazuki. 'How about "Night Stalker".' Kenji and Kazuki both laughed. 'Heh, Look at us.' said Kenji. Kazuki looked up at him. 'The two of us, up here and such a beautiful day. What bliss.' Kazuki looked out to the city. Kenji was right. The two of them have got it good.

From a shadowy alleyway a dark figure walks up to a man sitting on an old wrecked car. A third and very tall person was leaning up against a wall on the other side of the car. 'It's time brothers,' said the first man in a smooth and cold voice. 'What about the boy, Alester?' said the man on the car in an almost reptilian like voice. 'He brought down Sindry and that is no laughing matter. The boy is strong.' The third figure nodded from underneath his hood. 'You need not worry yourself Domenix, he isn't as strong as you think. He couldn't even pick up our scent with that kido spell of his. Though I dah thought no one alive today would know Konradō.' said Alester. Domenix let down his hood, revealing a bald head, scars and fierce eyes. 'I hope you are right. We have sacrificed a lot to get here and there will not be a second chance.' said Domenix. The tall man raised his still hooded head slightly, indicating a question. 'I have reports from our allies in Soul Society that a single shinigami is hunting down the entire invasion force,' said Domenix. 'I am not sure who they are but we must get the portal open as quickly as possible. Once we have secured enough territory here we can harness the life force of this world. Then not even the shinigami could stop us.' Alester turned his attention to the Third man. 'Maddox, would you be so kind as to start the ritual. Don't use too much power now, we need to conserve our strength.' said Alester. Maddox moved with a slow and heavy pace down out the allay toward an open parking lot.

Alester turned back to Domenix. 'How silly of you to concern yourself about some boy shinigami. What could he possibly do to interfere.' said Alester in a more stern voice. Domenix dropped off of the car and walked toward Alester. 'I have my reasons,' said Domenix. 'The report also came with this.' Domenix retrieved a small crystal sphere from his pocket and held it up in the air. 'It's a memory shard from someone who managed to get a good look at the shinigami who is responsible for the trouble in Soul Society.' said Domenix. A faint light was projected from the crystal in a cone shape toward the ground and the form of a man with long blond hair and a hidden face could be seen. Alester removed his hood to take a closer look. Alester looked considerably better than his comrade. He had long sleek black hair and a smooth long face with no marks whatsoever. At first glance he could be called handsome if one didn't notice the red tint in his eye colour. Alester took a look at the figure in the projection, he bent down to look at the face. His eyes widened for a split second as he saw who it was. 'My my my,' said Alester with a grin on his face. 'What have we here?' Alester looked back at Domenix. 'I understand, but for now we have to help Maddox with the portal.' said Alester. Domenix put the crystal back in his robe and the image vanished. The two men walked out to where Maddox was waiting. He had already prepared a summoning ritual. Red runes and circles glowed on the ground. The three men took positions around the circle. Maddox's hood was still down. In unison they raised their hands and spoke: 'Komm heraus Dunklen lassen diese Welt zittern und zu beben in Verzweiflung.' [German Translate: come forth dark ones let this world tremble and quake in fear.]

Kenji and Kazuki were about to head back to class when an explosive sound crashed through the school grounds and thundered all around them. At first Kenji couldn't tell what it was but only that it came from in the direction of the city. 'What was that?' said Kazuki in a shocked voice. 'I don't know,' said Kenji. 'and I don't have a good feeling abou-' Kenji was cut off. A dark and powerful reiatsu fell over him. He could feel his strength being sapped away as it pressed down on him. It was strong, very strong. As if the sky itself was pushing down on him. A second explosion came. This time the reiatsu lightened. Smaller and softer sounds started to echo from the city centre. Kenji could see flashing lights from the city. It was as if they really were explosions. A third and possibly the loudest of them all roared forth and a shock wave rippled throughout the city and nearly knocked Kenji off of his feet. 20 odd balls of red fire soared up into the sky and arched back downward all around. People from all around started to scream. The children and even people outside the school grounds ran into the school seeking shelter. Car alarms were going off and sirens could be heard from all over. Kenji stood against the railing of the roof. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and filled with fear. He turned around and he could see Kazuki at the open door. Kazuki was still holding the door handle, his hands shaking. Kenji walked over to his friend and grabbed his shoulder. 'Hey look at me,' said Kenji. Kazuki looked up in surprise. His eyes were lived and he was sweating all over. 'Kazuki, listen very carefully to me. I want you to go home. Now. Find your family and get as far away from the city as possible. Don't take a car or the train. Don't take anything with you. Find a safe place to hide and stay there. I'll find you when it's all over.' said Kenji. 'What about you?' said Kazuki. 'Are you gona try and fix this?' Kenji looked over to the chaos. 'I'll be fine. If what Durosuka has told me about the other shinigami is true, then this place will be swarming with the finest in the Gotei 13 in no time.' said Kenji. 'Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Even if things get a bit dicey. I'll get out of here and find you as soon as possible. I promise.' Kenji looked Kazuki in the eye with a confident smile and determination in his eyes. Kazuki swallowed and calmed down a bit. 'Alright I'll hold you too it. Good luck.' said Kazuki. Kenji turned and walked toward the railing again. As he did he released his reiatsu. He stood atop the railing with his zanpakutō in hand. He turned and took one last glance at Kazuki. Kazuki waved and Kenji waved back. Kenji leapt into the air and took off toward the city.

As Kenji vaulted above the first house he spoke to Durosuka. 'Durosuka, Do you know what is going on here?' said Kenji. 'Yes I do. They have opened a dimensional rift between this world and Soul Society.' said Durosuka. 'Those fireballs you saw are the first of the akuryō that have entered this world. That heavy explosion was the fabric of reality being broken. As a result, a massive overflow of reiatsu was released into the atmosphere. We can use this to our advantage.' Kenji felt that the reiatsu from the blast was still in the air around him. It wasn't pulling as heavily on him any more, but was in fact feeling rather gentle. 'How are we going to do that? Are we going to somehow harness it?' said Kenji. 'Precisely, you are a shinigami Kenji. You have the ability to absorb loose spirit particles from the atmosphere around you. The Akuryō don't have this ability. ' said Durosuka. 'What do you mean?' said Kenji. 'A shinigami naturally absorbs spirit particles out of the air. The more intense the concentration of particles, the more of a power boost the shinigami gets. Don't worry about it, your body will absorb it on its own. You don't have to do a thing. Just concentrate on fighting. There is an akuryō near here.' said Durosuka. Kenji bounded over one more rooftops to find a very scaly reptile like fiend bashing its way out of a wrecked home where it had landed. Kenji landed on the ground right before it. The beast tried to grab Kenji but he was too fast. He dodged around the beast and cut off its arm with a strike from his blade. The beast cried in pain. Kenji spun around in mid-air and landed his foot on its head. The beast was knocked around and Kenji brought down his sword on the beast and finished it off. 'I didn't even need to release my zanpakutō.' said Kenji. 'Looks like some these first ones are only strong enough to clear out people with little to no power.' Kenji vaulted into the air and took off to the nearest reiatsu that he could find. He came across another three akuryō terrorising some people. 'Get your hands off of them!' said Kenji. He leapt across the street and struck the smaller of the three in its ribs with his sword, cutting it clean in half. Kenji landed on one foot and spun around just as another akuryō lunged at him. He brought his sword up and made a clash with the beast's saw like arms. Kenji deflected the blow and thrust his sword through the beast. With a twist of the hilt he brought the sword out sideways and the akuryō dropped to the ground and burst into flames. The last of the akuryō stood in silence for a second before he turned and tried to run away, but Kenji was quicker than him and he brought his sword upon the beast's neck and cut the head clean off. Kenji leapt back into the air and started to look for another reiatsu. He noticed the people on the ground where he had just fought. There were some injured people and those that were still fine seemed confused. They were apparently not able to see why these strange beasts were cut apart. Kenji smiled softly, perhaps "Ninja of Death" would be an appropriate super hero name.

Alester, Domenix and Maddox were standing in front of the portal they had just opened. They Listened to the echo of chaos all around them. They could hear the akuryō causing all kinds of havoc across the entire city. 'Why are there not more of the Akuryō appearing from the gate?' said Domenix. 'Because my good friend, we are expecting a special guest to arrive from the gate. It takes plenty of energy to bring forth more allies into this world. Those initial beasts are mere cannon fodder.' said Alester. Maddox was whispering something inaudible under his breath with his hands close together. The portal surged with energy as in almost looked like it was closing in on itself. The portal thrust itself open and a large, bat-winged figure stood before them. It had smooth features and at first glance it looked like a vampire. It spoke with calm, emotionless voice. 'I'm here to deliver a message to the four summoners.' said the Akuryō. 'Forgive us but we are one member short, we have run into some trouble.' said Alester in a smooth a voice as possible. The vampire like beast looked down at Alester.

'My name is Borius. I am here to aid you in opening this portal to allow our surviving invasion force to enter this world.' said the beast. 'Once we are done with the portal we will need to perform another ritual to change it into a time vortex using the precipice world. Until said objective is complete you are to remain under my command.' Both Alester and Domenix were notably confused. 'I don't understand,' said Alester. 'What do you mean with "surviving" forces, and what is this about a time vortex.' Maddox lifted his head slightly to listen to what Borius had to say. 'The report we sent to you was late. This lone shinigami has already wiped out our primary invasion force. Right now we are very few in number. Our general, Archimedes, is dead and our head captain has found a way to keep the shinigami busy whilst we run.' Alester's eyes widened with shock and Domenix shook his head in anger. 'We should have acted sooner! But you Alester, you wanted to wait. You said that we would have time!' shouted Domenix. 'What of this time vortex?' said Alester ignoring Domenix. 'Archimedes has given me his last power crystal. It will allow us to bend this portal to link it with the precipice world. Through the precipice world we can make a time jump to the past. We will try and launch the invasion sooner if we can get a warning through.' said Borius. 'Though I am unsure how far back we will be able to travel. The precipice world is cast and dangerous. Not even the shinigami know how it works. Only that if you remain for too long you will be swallowed up and forgotten.'

Alester sat down on the ground and thought for a minute. How could this have happened? Who on earth is this shinigami that he could have wiped out everyone including Archimedes? There wasn't time to think. Only time to act. He had to do what master Borius said. He had to open the portal and then turn it into a time vortex. If he didn't hurry, the other shinigami that watch this world from within Seireitei would soon be upon them, and all would be lost. Alester got up, he turned to Borius. "What are your orders?"


End file.
